Living with Rag Dolls
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: I was just your normal girl in your everyday life who wish for something to happen. Till all 9 character just starting to live inside your own home. My life just got turn inside out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not So Boring

My name is Llywellyn, some people call me Welly, but a lot have called me Lulu. Am sixteen and have a lot of obsessions. No one here Illinois cares about it, in fact…no one does.

Am moving as soon as possible, no one in my family wants to stay here! But, the one thing am going to miss here is all of my friends.

Well, I feel like I don't have any friends here. No one to talk with, no one laugh with, no one to have conversions with. I feel like the biggest outsider.

Am hopeless here.

Well, it wasn't like I didn't have family to see everyday.

Am happy with them, but, I want maybe someone to talk with once in while.

"Welly, what do you think of the movie?"

That right, I never said anything about my obsession was. I was crazy about 9 now.

I loved every last character in the film, 9 was my favorite out of all them.

"I loved it!"

"Good, I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

My mom has always worried about me, I like enjoying myself at the movies.

I loved movies so much that one day I'll be like Tim Burton. Well, my parents went on about how the film was well done, and my brothers, who knows.

Me, I was listing to my ipod. My heart raced, I would enjoy if all of the 9 characters if they where home wait for I wouldn't know it, just appeared in my bedroom.

The van stop at the side of our home.

I got everything out of the van, well, my set at least.

I walk into our cold ice home. It was September and it hot as hell here. I hated the heat here, you couldn't go outside that offend.

"Am going upstairs." I head for my room, it doesn't have a wall or door (yet).

I sat my computer, it was a trying day. Well, I did see 9 today, and that was the best of the day.

I been doing fan art of them, it been a lot of fun. After seeing the movie, I have to do better if I want to reach that goal of mine. But, now am starting to home schooling now or not.

Am doubting myself. It was normal for teenagers to doubt themselves, EVEN KNOW I WASN'T' GOING TO BE WITH THEM ANYMORE!!!! That was the one thing I was going to miss…being around someone who was easy to talk to.

MY LIFE IS SUCK A PAIN!!!

It been passed the weekend since I saw 9, and it been just a week since homing schooling started.

I had only one panic attack this week, and it was only a little one. I worry too much. Life seem…empty to me. Nothing amazing happened or something out of normal appeared.

I want something happen during my last time in this place before moving.

Can a super star or a concert just come into town.

Or like a talent scout just come up to my doorstep?

I feel like life here was too short for me. I can't wait around and do nothing about.

That how it was feeling, everything has happen so fast that I couldn't fall asleep easily like before.

I been crying so much in the past, but, the pain had left a hole in my heart. I could feel so much blankness and confusing inside of me.

But, no matter how much I wanted to leave the home schooling or this home of mine, I can't escape this never ending darkness.

I laid down on my bed. It was a long day. Nothing change as usually.

My life was filled with boredom. Something has to happen at least once in someone life time.

I wish for that so hard. It was s night, and I didn't care much. I know the next day was going to be like the same as always.

Nothing but that. I wish the characters of 9 where here.

I fall asleep with my stereo on. I listen to the music over and over again.

I believe that if I keep thinking something amazing will happen now.

If I was asleep or wide awake. But, it never work, not even once.

Was this how my life was going to be like for the next 25 years?

I heard something fall on my floor that woke me up in second.

One on the cups I left in my room fall on the red carpet floor.

That wasn't normal, and the ground was shacking a second ago.

I grab my hairbrush, it wasn't much of defense but, it was might be worth it.

I made my way to the living room. Just to be sure this wasn't a joke.

My heart was beating so hard it was about to jump out of my chest.

I guess all my wishing and compiling did come true, I was hoping it didn't happen like this.

My grandmother was still asleep, I didn't want to wake her up for this.

Then, I felt something on my leg. It was sort ticklish.

"Hahaha! Stop that! Oh God, It Tickles hahahahah!" I

fall but I was able to catch one of the chairs in time.

I heard something fall on the floor. It was too dark to tell what just fall.

I was hoping for mousses. I ran after them till I was the kitchen, it was the only room that has light on, sometime we'll turn it off.

I was right behind them, it was only a matter of time I caught them. When they hit the light on the floor, they weren't mousses!

"3! 4!"

"Living dolls…?!" 3 and 4 stop to look at me.

My heart was going to jump out of me now.

"What are you two doing, that thing is like the other we fought!"

A thing, was I human who ever said that! 3 and 4 came back to me.

They climb up my leg, which was ticklish.

They made it all the up to my shoulder.

3 was on my left and 4 was on my right. I was trying my best to keep quiet not to wake my grandmother.

"You guys talk?"

They nodded no, then…how am going to get them to talk with me?

I thought about just one moment and it came to me.

It had to be a dream!?

I went back up stair to my room, 3 and 4 were still on my shoulders till I got to my bed. They jump off on to my book shelves.

"Okay, am going to lay down and wake up in the morning. Then you two were in my head."

They look at each other, I know they couldn't talk but, they must have their own langue that only they know about.

I woke finally from the weird dream I had.

The next thing I know, I was being tickled again.

Then I saw 3 and 4 on my shoulder again. It was real last night!

Am guess all the 9 characters are here somewhere in my house?!

**_ I DON'T OWN 9! 9 BELONGS TO Shane Acker!!! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fabric and Toaster Don't Mix!

I was beating my head into my pillow…trying to wake up.

This was too real!

Please tell that this is still a dream that I can't wake up from.

"Here they are!"

I look up to see there was another one.

This was different than 3 and 4.

I saw a number on his back.

"2?"

2 look at me like I was some kind of monster.

Well, in this case I was to their height.

"Oh yes, a human girl. So, it did send all of us to this world."

Now, if you read stories with characters from a book or a movie came to our world out of the blue?

Then this would scare the crap out of people.

"This can't be real! Am going crazy, yeah that it, am crazy now!"

"No, no, no, no. You're not."

"Than, why am talking to living doll that are in a MOVIE THAT WAS RELEASE NOT TOO LONG AGO?!?!?!"

My voice became like a screaming three old, which cause my little brother to come in.

"What wrong now?"

I look at brother, am glad he didn't see 2 with 3 and 4.

"Hey, blond child."

I don't like using my little brother's given name sometime cause there are so many people who have about the same names.

"What was that about a movie that was release not too long ago."

"Oh it nothing really!"

My brother look at me like I was going to hit something.

"Okay."

I was saved that time, but, the problem was…what am going to do with them?

I can't just let them run around the house.

Then my dog would get them, and I don't want to put them together or throw them away like a broken toy.

I heard something growling, than I realized that it was MY stomach.

I need to eat something.

"Umm…do you mind staying here till I eat something..?!"

2 place that piece of glass to his face, guess it was like glasses to him?

I hated glasses, but, I like wearing my contacts.

"I'll make sure we stay here."

"Yeah, it would be best if you did, I have a dog and I don't really want you guys to get torn apart."

I could tell that scared 3 and 4.

"Please stay here, I'll bring you something if you want?!"

I wasn't sure if they did eat, after seeing the movie, I was wondering about that?

"Please don't worry about it." I took 2's words on that, guess they didn't eat at all.

When I made my way downstairs, I realize something.

Did that one wish of something amazing happening to me just came true?

I can't be too sure about it yet, if it was dream still, I had to find out one way or another?

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning…!"

"What with that yelling just now?"

Oh yeah, I forgot I was the only one in the house that didn't had a door or a wall.

"I had weird dream, that all."

Not only that, there about three characters from 9 in my bedroom right now!

I left that part out, I don't want my mom to worry about it.

I grab some waffles and turn on the toaster.

I check in the living room if nothing out of normal happen?

My grandmother was sitting on her chair with our dog.

"Hey Barnabas!"

He look at me with those cute little black eyes of his.

Sometime I think he hates me or something?

"Morning sweetie."

"Hey grandma."

I went back into the kitchen, I was worried if anyone would find 2 and twins.

I sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen, I couldn't help this feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey mom, did anyone look at the house yet?"

"No, not yet."

I heard that house marketing was bad a bit, but the houses did sale.

I was worried about how our house was going to do?

"Do you smell something burring?"

Now that she said something, it smelled like burring paper.

Nothing was on the burner, I check if anything was in the oven, nothing?

I forgot about the toaster, and I had something in it too.

When I went over to the toaster, I saw another one!

I was able to see which one it was this time.

"6!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom!"

6 must been dropping his drawings in our toaster.

"6."

He look up at with his crazy but artist eyes.

"The source…go back…to the source."

Source? I guess he was talking about how they got here.

I didn't need to worry about this source right now, I was worried for 6 falling into the toaster.

He was too close to the opening.

"6. Please, you can stand there, you'll fall."

I tried to whisper so that way no would hear me.

"Am fine…"

"No, you're not."

I could tell he was a bit scared of me, couldn't blame him for that.

Before I knew it, he slip.

"6!"

"This isn't math class."

"Mom!"

I was panicking, 6 was holding on the ledge trying to pull himself up.

I was looking around to find something he could grab.

I look into one of the drowse, likely I found one of my chopsticks.

"6 grab on!"

He look at me , then back at the chopstick.

He grab it and I pulled him out.

He was a bit warm, but I was happy he didn't get on fire.

I ran up stairs into my room, luck for me my bedroom was the coldest room in the house, but, it better for the new owners to use it for heat waves or relaxing room.

2 saw me come in with 6 in my hands.

"6?"

I put him down on my bed, I didn't want to turn on my fan just to cool him down, I was afraid the fan would below him away.

"Thank you…"

I was having a panic attack again, but it was little.

"Your welcome. Please, stay away from the toaster for now on."

He nodded yes, I was fine with that, but, I worried if anyone else would get in a situation like that.

I let 2 into my hand for him to look at 6.

It wasn't long for him to look at him.

Then, at a time like this, my head was filled with confusions now.

"This isn't a dream…?"

2 was done looking at 6, he removed the glass from his face.

"No, it not. But, we're sorry if we're causing you trouble."

I shock my head, they weren't causing trouble, they'll be causing themselves trouble if they don't know what they're doing in this place.

"No 2, that not it…I mean, I thought was dreaming last night, but, this is way too real for me."

3 and 4 jump off the bookshelf and right on to my bed.

"It just…I normal would say, about everyday…my life is boring and…well lifeless on those lines. But, I didn't really think you guys…w-were real. You and the others were made up, you know…not suppose to be here."

3 and 4 look at each other again, then 6 was shacking a bit.

2 on the other hand too it calmly, guess he could trust me or I wasn't a threat to them.

"Hmm, this would be best to explain this to the others when we find them."

Looks like life for me was going to be this rollercoaster that never had an end to it.

But, it the matter of finding the rest of them.

**_NOT AS GOOD AS CHAPTER 1 WAS (HATE I), SO IT WAS FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER, THERE ARE SOME MISTKES IN THIS. I HOPE THIS IS WAS ALRIGHT^^ _**

**_I DON'T OWN 9! 9 BELONGS TO Shane Acker!!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Name

I took a few hours to think about this.

The others could be around the house somewhere?

Which means…they might be in a whole lot of trouble where ever they are?!

"The source…go back to the source."

6 was going on about this source, I still like to know what this source he talking about?

But…I NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS FAST BEFORE MY FAMILY SEE THEM!!!!

I couldn't think of anything right now.

"Are you alright?"

2 was on my computer desk with me.

He wanted to know what it was for, I told him it was like a huge book inside an box.

Guess that would be a bad idea to tell a kid that.

"No, it finding the rest of you. I don't have a lot of time to waste waiting around till one of you show up. I'll never know when someone will come to look at this house."

I slam my head on the desk, which hurt a lot.

"Is there something wrong with this house?"

"Oh no, it just…living here. It cause a lot of problems for us."

"Like what?"

I didn't really want to talk about it to him.

I went though a lot this September and it was almost October.

I felt like the world was coming to my doorstep and asking me if I was the loser of all time this year.

"Well…there was…this,"

I want to tell him, but, the words wouldn't come out the way I want then to.

"fight…and the school…did nothing about it."

I wasn't there, but it was one of the headlines of the day.

I couldn't stand a school that wouldn't do anything about that situation.

And I wish I could have done something to stop it…

"I see…what about your friends?"

I did miss them a lot. But I thought was acting something else around them…not just me.

I like the stuff am into, but, I felt this hole that grow bigger and bigger every time.

"I don't think some of them would care that I left because of that…I was the outside there anyway."

Before I knew it, that tickle feeling was on my leg again.

I was giggling this time, I think 3 and 4 over heard me.

"3! 4! Stop it-"

I saw 3 and 4 looking at one of my books I had out. If they were there.

Then who was on my leg?

I got up and heard a bit of scream?

I look under my desk to only find another one just like them

"What wrong dear?"

I got a closer look at the number in his back.

He only he had one eye, but I could tell he was scared to death.

"5!"

"What?! You found 5!"

Well, I wouldn't say I found 5, he found me.

"5, it alright! 2 with me!"

"2?!"

I let down 2 on to the ground of my room.

I could tell they were happy to see each other again.

It was like in the movie.

I just have to find four more to find till the day moving comes.

"5, she a human girl. The twins and 6 are here as well."

"For real?! They are?!"

I let them had their little reunion.

I was happy for them, they acted like a family to each other.

Something that couldn't happen to me at all.

Its been only four hours since I found 6 and 5 already.

The only ones left were 7, 9, 1 and 8.

They could be any where in my house.

And who know when someone would come by the house and find walking rage dolls around the house!

This is bad, how could I explain this to my family?

Wait, they can't know about this, then is would be like those sci-fi movies.

Wait, it can't be like that!

"What wrong with her?"

"I don't know?"

I over heard 2 and 5 talking while I was thinking of a plan.

"What wrong is that am trying to find the rest of you befo-"

I lost the words to my sentence, it was like that when I was trying to explain something to people.

Even if I did find the words, no one would listen to me.

I felt weak about that, why was that?

"Hold on…what was your name?" 5 ask me.

"It Llywellyn, but call me Welly or Lulu."

You know, when you hated a name that your parents give you when you're born and over time you sometime hated it.

I like my name, but am tired of people calling me the wrong name.

My name wasn't something you could look up so easily on a computer, believe me, I tried.

"It a beautiful name." 5 told me.

No one has ever said that to me in person before.

This was the first time someone told me that.

I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Why do you like being called Welly or Lulu?"

2 ask me, it was hard to explain that.

In all my life time, I was always being called Willy instead of Welly.

I thought my second year of high school I would be called Lulu.

But, since then, I was enrolled out of that school.

I cried for few days, I was so used to being there.

When I was little, I moved to different schools because of my learning disability.

"Well…am umm…it hard to explain anyway."

It was night already, and I need to find some places for them to sleep in.

I wonder if they did sleep or not?

"Do you guys sleep at all?"

The twins nodded no.

I was a bit scared if someone did found them in the middle of the night.

God knows what will happen.

That sort sounded wrong there.

"Umm it would easy for me if you did sleep for me."

"Why would we?" 5 ask

"It makes it easy on me…I don't like people waking me up in the middle of the night. And it easy if you guys hide during the night and rest. You sort of get what am saying?"

6 looked at me, I saw him drawing something.

Guess he found some paper to draw on.

"What that?"

It was small, but I could see it clearly enough to make it out.

"Hey, that looks my bed, you want to sleep on my bed?" I ask 6.

I guess it would be fair enough since I did saved his life this morning.

"..Yes.." "Alright, you can sleep on this pillow."

I pointed out the big blue pillow I had.

I sat some pieces of paper out for him.

"Thank you…"

"Your Welcome."

I hardly get that, I get it from a nice couple or a small family when I hold the door open from them.

But, it weird getting it from a rage doll.

I made little beds for them, even if they didn't need them.

I had 3 and 4 sleep in the bookshelves for now, 2 sleep on the computer desk with 5, he told me that 5 might panic a little bit, so I set his bed near 2's.

6's bed was going to be top of o my Cd holder for now.

I finally got my bed made out for me tonight.

I told them I like to listen to music when am a sleep.

I put my Sweeney Todd Cd in for the night, I look at the them once before closing my eyes.

I had to be careful about 6 sleep where he is.

I felt like I was at slumber party.

The feeling of having them in my room was…different then what I thought.

"Night guys…"

_**I really like how this chapter came out. Believe me, Lllywellyn is a beautiful name. If you viewers didn't know, this is really is my name in real life (without 9 characters running around my house lol). Am happy how this is turning out, thank everyone for reading this^^ 9 BELONGS SHANE ACKER!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night Visitors

The night was clam, and I was finally asleep.

It was nice, but I had a awful headache.

I was thinking way too much about this.

If the others are somewhere in the house, I think I should able to find them easily?

On my mind was were only a few thoughts on where the last of them could be.

9 was going to be hard to find, the best place I could think of was the sale closest.

My mom likes to make a lot of sales online, it makes it easier to make money that way, well, that how I think of it.

8 would be with 1, so they might be where we keep all of our outdoor stuff.

7, she was going to be difficult to find.

I know she was…Please let me find her fast.

I felt someone jumping on my face.

I felt a little bit of the sun's rays on me.

"3! 4! What you doing?!"

I woke up to 2's voice, which surprised me that 3 and 4 were pulling on my hair.

This was new to them, in their world, they don't see humans with hair.

But…this was hurting my head.

"That hur-ow!"

3 and 4 let go, I didn't like that, I always thought people with long hair had it worst, but I had short hair and that hurt a lot.

I won't think that way anymore.

But, somehow…I felt like I was becoming someone then acting.

I wasn't acting, it was me off the stage.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

5 was on top of my CD holder.

I had a lot of music, but, I like Japanese music, it was fun to dance to.

"There nothing really to talk about."

"Sorry…it just…you look like you went though a lot. You look pale then the humans I see before."

So they used to have humans in their world.

5 was right, I did look pale. Guess I was worried about finding 7.

I felt my chest tighten, was I having another panic attack?!

No, I can't let them see me like this.

I didn't want them to worry about me.

I left my room to get some air.

I headed to the bathroom, I was planning to wash my hands, it sort relax me a little, strange huh?

But, it was that feeling again, the world still wait for me to come out of the house.

"You're not well…."

I jump a little realizing 6 was on my shoulder.

"God 6, you scared me…"

I didn't feel him getting on me, which was weird.

"It nothing, am just worried…that all."

I knew that part was true, but, I had a feeling that 6 didn't come with me was just a coincident.

I thought he want to explore my house a little more.

"Umm…I have this feeling that you don't like staying in my room?"

6 nodded no to me.

"Is it…that you want to find this source?"

He nodded yes this time.

"Alright, but 6, I can't let anyone see you. It really cute that yo-I can't explain this to my family so easily…they'll think am crazy."

As much as I want them to see the rest of the house.

They'll think am insane or something.

I really felt safer if they stayed in my room.

"I was…afraid that you might get hurt…"

He was scared I was going to hurt myself?

I guess it would be fair since I saved him yesterday.

"How about this, tonight, I'll take you and the other around the house. But, you must stay in eyesight for me. Okay?"

He nodded yes to me, I bent down to give him a small kiss.

He jump a little, it was a bit cute.

I waited for my family to be asleep, I knew for a fact that my little brother was going to keep my older one up all night.

It was good to be the middle child, plus I was the only sister my brothers will ever have.

"Let start with…the living room."

I showed the them the living room, it was one of the rooms that was clam and it was like a meeting room to the family.

3 and 4 look the TV.

When I first saw it, I thought it was going to eat the room up.

I laugh a little at them, they look so cute.

2 was on my grandma's table, 5 was with him.

He was like a little kid with his mom inside of store.

"I can't believe this place is so…so…"

"Well, it big to you, but it sort of small to me."

Which was true, the house was small to me.

But, it wasn't the place I was born in.

"Hey, Lulu, what in there?"

"Oh, that my grandma's room."

One of the many rooms am scared of.

I didn't believe my grandma was a morning.

"What ion that box?"

"Oh, that my dog, it would better if you stay away from him."

6 was in my mom's sit, I hope she doesn't see him there in the morning.

"Okay, now th-OW!"

I felt something stab me in the foot.

Did a mouse bite me or something?

I took a look at my foot, it was bleeding a little bit.

"Lulu!"

I heard 6 panicking.

I guess he never seen blood before either.

"6!"

I heard someone with a female voice.

I was so sure it was 7.

"7!?"

"I don't believe it!"

I was right, it was 7.

Why did she stab me in the foot?!

I took 7 and the other back to my room, guess the tour of my house was over.

I couldn't blame 7 without knowing.

"Am sorry I hurt you. I thought you capture them?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

But I was the one who was capture by reality.

Reality has it worst tricks on life, but it was tricking me the most of them all.

"7, Lulu here has been keeping us safe."

"Lulu?"

"Oh, her name is Llywellyn."

7 look at me like I was crazy to go by that name.

"Well, am sorry again Llywellyn. But, what were you doing with this human?"

She doesn't know am looking for them.

I only had tree left to find now.

I look at her, her helmet was hard to make out, I could tell it was some kind of bird at least.

"Wait, where 9?"

"We haven't seen him."

"9 stuck in some kind o-You probably know what it is?!"

If I knew what she was talking about, maybe she could explain this to me.

"What did this…thing look like?"

"Well, it look like…some kind of box…and it huge…."

"Hold on, I know what you're talking about."

I went downstairs to the fridgeater and open one of the door.

I saw 9, the poor guy was freezing.

I try to pick him up but he kept running from me.

I wasn't going to hurt him, well, 7 did stab me not too long ago.

How was I going to clam him down?

"9, am not going to hurt. It alright, the others are fine."

I was hoping that will clam him down a bit.

"You know where they are?"

"Yes…it alright, it fine…am human."

I let him get onto my hand.

9 was cold as ice.

It was hard to believe that this was real.

I was happy to find 9 finally.

Out of all the character, there was something that I like about 9.

I didn't know what it was that made me like him so much.

But, I felt like there was more to come then I thought it was.

**_Not as good I was hoping for, but, the chapter came out pretty okay. I think I was rushing on this chapter. I hope all of you like this chapter as much like these others. 9 BELONGS TO Shane Acker_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cold Weather

It was October already, and there was no signs of 1 and 8.

I had feeling I wasn't going to find the any time soon.

But, I was hoping to find them sooner then this.

It already a week so far and I haven't been….what that word am looking for?

Oh, focusing!

Every turn I make am sacred of finding one of them in the middle of class.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, am fine."

I think.

"You been acting weird since last week."

That because you don't have Rag dolls living in your bedroom!

I need to wait, maybe during lunch I can look for them.

But, I hope I was able to make 1 understand this…

It was lunch, I had to check if 9 and the other were still in my room.

3 and 4 were always looking thought my books.

I enjoy Japanese books like mangas and all that.

9 and 5 were at my computer desk.

Looks like they really like my computer.

2 was looking at the posters on my wall.

I had too many of them.

6 was drawing and hamming.

And 7...wait? Where 7?!

"7?! Where Is She! 7!!"

"Am right here."

What was she doing at my window?

Wait, if it open se could fall out.

Wait, I leave it close during winter.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you disa-"

"If you're looking for 1. I don't think it worth it."

"But, I have to fi-"

"He not going to listen to you. After the twins came to you, he thought you were…I don't know."

"Did he think am…some sort of monster?"

7's face showed a sad look on it.

"No…he think you're going to kill us…"

"What?! No, I never killed anything in my life, well if bugs d-But Am Not Going To Kill You! I Will Never Do That! It just…"

The words won't come out.

I don't know what to say.

"It Just…I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DIE!!"

Then I heard something outside.

It wasn't the usual animal I hear everyday.

"That wasn't the dog, was it?!"

I look outside and saw something in our backyard.

It wasn't the dog.

"The Beast."

The other came to the window and saw the beast too.

"There 1!"

"What?!"

I could see 1 and 8 down there, they're were corned.

What can I do, I just sit here and watch them go to their death again!

I ran downstairs, I have to save them.

I wish I had super powers like the X-men !

I was luck that my dog came inside when open the door, glad he safe.

I jump over the steps without a second thought.

"Hey! Ugly! There Still A Human Alive!"

What was I saying?!

Oh wait, this what they mean life and death risks.

The beast jump at me, it pined me down to the ground.

Man this thing was strong!

"Get Off!"

It cut my shoulder tile I was bleeding.

"I Said Get Off Of Me!!"

I was lucky that it hit the corner of house.

"Stick!? Where A Stick When You Need One!"

This is what you get for keeping your yard clean!

That thing just got back on it feet.

I felt like Buffy fighting a vampire.

My shoulder was hurting bad enough not to move it.

It run away at the moment before I knew it.

Okay, that wasn't I wanted to happen but, it gone.

"What were you doing?! We had under control."

Of cores, 1 has to say something that make it safe for him.

"Hello, I saved your life. Unlike you, I made sure you were safe. So don't tell me you had under control!"

I never felt this angry in my life.

Well, this was 1 were talking about.

"Honey, what happen to your shoulder?!"

Guess it was a bad idea to wear blue today.

She didn't hear all that noise outside.

"I went to see what Barnabas had and I slip on the steps."

I was trying to keep 8 and 1 in my pockets as much as possible.

1 was being difficult to keep in.

"That doesn't looking you slip."

"Mom, am fine. Don't worry, I'll clean it up, trust me."

I went into the bathroom.

It was small, but, I think I could clean up.

"Honey, please let me help you."

I let her help, or she going to take me the docter.

It didn't take long, but, it was hurt like hell.

"There. You can go now."

"Thanks."

I ran up stairs.

I was so sure that thing would come back again.

**_Okay, I have to let 1 come in. A little action, but still fun. Review Without Rude Comments only Helpful ones. 9 Belong To Shane Acker!! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping Trip

"No! Absolutely Not!"

I had a feeling that 1 was going to complain about.

My shoulder was killing me.

Hopeful it would heal fast.

But, 1 wasn't going to trust me at all.

After yelling at him, and saving him.

But, I almost thought I was going to be killed there.

I would die here, of all of place.

"Lulu?!"

6 was on my good shoulder.

He kept looking at the shoulder that was bleeding.

I check if the bleeding had stop, which it did.

"Are you alright…?"

I nodded yes, I was fine, but it was still hurting.

"Don't worry, am fine."

"And how did this happen, because of someone who thought this would a good idea. And look what happen. We're stuck in this place!"

1 was giving me a headache.

I can't believe he hasn't thanked me yet either.

"She the reason you're alive now."

"I told her I had everything under control, tile she show up!"

1 treated me like I was nothing but a monster to them.

My chest was tight to the point I couldn't breath.

I want to hit something so hard my fists could bleed.

What am going to with them now?

I felt like I did back in school.

The pitiful me, the one who was treated like an outcast.

I want to cry so badly, but not in front of them.

I don't want them to see the pitiful me.

"How could you say something like that. She was brave enough to hold that thing off. And you're treating her like she wasn't."

6 was off my shoulder and went to hide behind 2, the twins hide behind 7.

"She done nothing to hurt us. She trying to keep us safe."

9 was sticking up for me?

I was trying to keep them safe from what might happen.

The fighting went on when my lessons were over.

Glad no one heard them.

I didn't want to go in there.

It was like my parents fighting.

I'll just wait till they're done.

I went inside of my brothers' room.

I wanted to see what my little one was doing.

"Hey."

"Hey Blond. What are you playing? Fallout again?"

My brothers were crazy about Fallout 3.

They'll find the craziest stuff on YouTube of it.

Am not into shooter games, for some odd reason.

"So, are you at the par…hahahahaha!"

"Are you sure, you're alright?"

Something was tickling me again.

I could feel something crawling under my shirt.

"Can we talk?"

9?! How did he get here?

Hold on, my little brother doesn't know.

If he see him, am so dead.

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"Nothing."

I left the room, now my brother is going to think am crazy now, well, more or less.

I ran back in my room, 9 came out of my shirt finally.

It was like hiding a gift under your shirt.

"Alright, what is i-"

9 point out to the others, I forgot that they were fighting.

7 and 2 try to explain what happen during last week.

"I was talking abo-"

"Sorry. I know a place where we can talk alone."

The only place I could think of was out bathroom.

I never heading in there a lot.

I was hope no one would see me with 9.

My step dad was in the room, but, he didn't notice me coming down.

I close the door and flip on the lights.

I took a deep breath in, this stupid fight wasn't going to end was it?

"Thank you…am sorry to…it was just that you look like you're upset."

I was…he could tell that 1's words hurt a lot then I thought it would.

But, most of the time it just how I look.

It was just a face.

"It nothing…what is it?"

"1 want us to leave."

"What?! No, you don't know this place or this world! I can't let you get kill here!"

"What are you saying? 1 isn't going to liste-"

"Wait…I have an idea."

I don't have an idea!

Am an idiot to say that.

"So, what is it?"

It took a moment to think about it.

Then it came to me just now.

"You know what a store is?"

"No?"

"I'll take all of you with me to one. My grandma is going to Target and my mom is taking me with her."

"Why?"

"Let just say me and my step dad don't get along well…but let not worry. I'll put you somewhere saf-am not good at this."

"No…it not a bad plan."

Did 9 agreed with me about this plan.

I wasn't the greatest mastermind here, but it was a good plan to 9.

I hope it work out?

It was the weekend finally.

And the plan was somewhat was set, I had them inside my bag.

They're much lighter then I thought them would.

But, before we get to Target.

My family like to take walks everyday.

It was a lot fun, well, as long my brother don't act silly or try to kill each other.

I like to hide my bug under my set, but, I wonder I should leave inside of the van.

"Are we at the store yet?"

"Not yet, we will."

I wait for my brothers to be out of the van's sight.

"Okay, am going to walk around, but you have to stay inside of the van. As soon you see my family coming, anywhere…get back inside of the bag."

I was hoping 2 or 7 would take care of that.

"Lulu…I want to come…"

6 was close to the door of the van scared me a little.

I didn't really want him outside.

I knew for a fact that we're going to walk in the woods for sure today.

"Am sorry 6...I can't take you with me."

He back off a little, I was feeling sorry for him.

He been inside of my house the whole time he been here.

I was starting to feel…I don't know how explain it.

I was happy that we were almost done with our walk.

I was silent the whole time.

As much as I wanted to bring 6 with me, I couldn't.

The woods weren't a place for them.

It wasn't a place for me either.

I was at the van finally.

I almost hit it, but, I could see that there were inside of my bag.

I wanted to get this plan to be over and done.

Hopeful 1 could trust me a little bit more.

"Hey Welly? What going on with you?"

"What now Big Foot?"

One of the many nicknames for my older brother.

It was because hr was the tallest and the strongest out of us.

Every time you punch him, it hurt you then it does him.

"I mean, you been talking in your sleep. I never heard you do that."

I was talking in my sleep?

Wait…it must been 6.

Could it be that he talk while he dreaming?

Okay, that just sounded nuts there.

Well, I knew that some people talk in their sleep, but dolls?

While living ones, that was bit crazy.

"Well, it was worrying me."

"Right…"

Finally, we were at the store.

I grab my bag and jump out of the van.

Happy I didn't hurt anyone.

I could hear 8 making this pleasant sound, like he was happy about something.

I took a look inside.

He had that magnet of his.

That right, I still need to know what with him and that magnet?

"Hey 8, I wouldn't do that inside."

He look at me with a disappointment look.

Well, I don't really want people to think there was animal inside.

My mom and step dad wondering the store looking for my grandma.

Knowing my mom, she the one who lose her a lot.

My step dad spilt and left me and my mom alone.

There was a lot of people here today, well I hope no will think there toys or something?

I walk away from my mom a little till I was in a clear zone.

"Okay guys, go."

2 and 5 jump out first.

Then the twin and 6, 7 and 9, finally 8 and 1.

I give 9 the thumbs up, letting him now this is where the plan goes.

"Need anything, just find me."

I hope this works out alright.

I was in the books, I found the making of New Moon the movie.

It was really cool reading about movies like this.

I always like the movies, one of my favorite director was Tim Burton.

I loved almost all of his films.

They were so amazing!

"Hey Lulu."

5!? Wasn't he with the others.

How did he get here without getting hurt?

"5, what are you doing?"

"Well, 7 thought it would be better for me if I stayed with you."

"So, everyone knows you're here, except 1 and 8?"

I ask him, am sure 1 was going to have 8 kill him.

"Yeah. 8 or 1 didn't notice I left."

That good…but, how did he find me, did he follow me?

"So, are the othe-"

Just then, I heard something fall off one of the shelves.

Some little kids were screaming and crying.

It really scared them to death, I had a feeling that the plan was going to end up in failed.

"Guess you could say, that the plan is going…smoothly?"

It wasn't.

"5, you might want to hide."

"Why?"

I turn my head around and saw my mom coming.

"Trust me."

5 jump into my bag.

I felt him hit inside pretty hard.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey. Everything went oh okay?"

"Yeah, your grandma is fine."

I look up to find 3 and 4 along with 6 on top where video games are.

"Oh crap…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

I walk to video games, 3 and 4 lost their balance and 6 grab them before they fall.

"Lulu."

9 and 7 were with them.

"Hold on, where 2? Wait don't tell m-"

I saw 2 get push by 8.

"You fools. Do you realize what she-"

1 gave me a glare, it made me pale.

"Sweet heart we're going to check out."

"Okay…"

I open my bag, 9 help2 up.

I was feeling sick, it was like that fight.

"Let go 8."

I was about to give up on 1 now.

I didn't think he'll trust me, not ever.

"Don't worry Lulu. He coming with us. I don't think he has a choice."

1 and 8 jump inside.

I close it and start to walk to my mom.

I hope 2 was going to alright.

I didn't want 8 to hurt him

. But, I didn't like violence.

Not in real life…

**_Not as good I was hoping for, but, it come out pretty alright^^ Thank you everyone for reading this. It a fun story to write, I like all the commetns am getting on this. Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Movie Time

I got inside of the car.

It was warm inside then the van was.

My mom grab my grandma's cellophane out.

I knew who she was about to call.

"Hey. Mom got her flu shot."

She talk on the phone about till we drove to McDaniel to get sodas.

"What a flu shot?"

7 was whisper into my ear, wait, how to she get out of the bag?

"It sort helps for us to get sick…it because of this new flu that…trust me, you don't want to know."

7 gave me a look, I really didn't like talking about this medical stuff.

"So, what with the books with picture and picture?"

"Those are mangas. They really help me read a little bit better then normal. That only in my parents' views."

7 nodded a few times.

"You don't know what they are."

"No."

I tried to explain as much I as can about this to her, I'll have to show her some anime first?

I help out bring some bags inside of the house.

There wasn't that much to carry inside, well, my arm had too much weight on it.

"I'll be upstairs."

I made sure no one would see me get them out of my bag.

I set my bag out for them to jump out again.

1 gave me that glare again.

I had ice on my back.

"1! Why are you treating me like am nothing but a threat. Look…I thought…maybe if I left you in the store and show why you and the others can't be on you're here."

I was sharking a little, but, I didn't want any of them to feel endanger here.

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Well…"

The words were lost inside my voice. I couldn't get them to come out.

"1, She just wan-"

"You let a girl like this help us. It was your felt that we're here!"

Wait? What was 1 saying to 9?

He the reason they're here?

But, if that true…then…?

Could they come out the movie?

"Am going to check something…"

I thought about looking up the movie online just to watch it again.

It didn't take me that long to find the movie.

It weird how people can put a movie online like this.

I watch the it about half way though.

"Hold on, nothing change…"

"What?"

2 was at the foot of my chair.

Guess they didn't notice me watching the movie.

"I was…watching a movie…"

"What a movie?"

"Well, it like a book with picture that moves…it better if I sho-"

"Lulu?"

I felt another panic attack coming on.

I couldn't breath.

I slam my hands on to my desk, I tried to clam down so badly.

"Mom!"

She ran up stairs and saw me breathing heavily.

She knew I was having a panic attack.

"Sweetie, what wrong now?!"

"I don't know…"

She wanted me to clam down so she told me to relax for the rest of the day.

"How are you feeling?"

5 ask me.

"Fine…this normally doesn't happen." I told him.

I relax till late afternoon.

I sat on my bed reading the whole time.

The twins would came and see what page am on.

But, it seem weird having them around.

I think it was about time to show them were they came from.

"Guys, I need to show you something."

I had the movie up and ready.

3and 4 close to the computer, I hope it didn't hurt their eyes.

After the movie was over, I saw some of their faces.

Can't say I blame them.

"So, this is what you mean?"

"Yeah, if the movie is still the way it is? Then how did you guys get here?"

1 glared at 9 and 5.

I was starting to think it had something to do with the talisman?

" Well…we rescued 2 and came back to th-"

"That when you two start playing around with it!"

I was confuse what was going on now?

Wait, could the talisman created some sort of portal?

That happen a lot in Science Fiction, but, I felt like this wasn't fiction?

Another week has passed again.

Nothing had really change since 1 and 8 start living in my room.

3 and 4 would check the movie again on my computer over and over.

Guess they like seeing themselves.

2 and 5 would hang around my stereo, 1 and 8 would stay under my bed.

I told them that would be a bad place, cause it was that time of year where mousse get inside.

9 and 7 stared outside my window wondering what the rest of my world look like.

6, I let him draw away.

I felt like a mom here, watching her children.

Guess it was like how my mom acts around me and my brothers.

Am not much of a motherly type, I wasn't ready yet.

"Lulu? How come you never go outside?"

7 ask me, there was a reason why.

It was am scared of going outside in the danger place for me.

No one felt safe here at all.

"Well, the weather here is pretty bad."

I lied.

"That a shame. It would nice to the rest of your, like the other day."

Trust me, you don't want to see more of my world here.

Not until I get out of here first.

"How long are they going to watch it?"

3 and 4 watch the movie to beginning and to end.

I thought they got tired of watching the friends get killed. I was at least since they're here.

"It hard to tell from fiction. I think it fiction to us."

2 had point there, I was think he was right there.

Here it was fiction, to they it the same thing. Maybe to some of us, it just fiction right?

**_Sorry this is short. I had some stuff I need to do, plus I was out a lot. This chapter isn't good as I was hoping for, but, I hope those of you who are reading this like it. Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Halloween

Friday came, I had a day off from home schooling today.

Which means…I CAN WORK ON MY PARENTS' GIFT!!!!

My parents were married on Halloween, which to some people that pretty creepy.

To me, that fun!

I wanted them to go out for the whole day and have it all to themselves without me and my brothers to worry about.

My grandma would take care of us and we would take care of her.

"What going on?"

5 ask me while I was writing.

"Am working on my parents' gift."

"For what?"

"They got married on Halloween."

I love Halloween, but, I think these days people don't care about it, they're only in for the candy.

Am not into Trick or Treating any more, I like staying here with my parents and watching scary movies.

I was hoping to take some pictures day, but, on Halloween here, it normally rains.

"You think we can….celebrate Halloween with you?"5 ask me.

I couldn't say no, it would be fun.

"You can, but…there one things you need to do."

"What that?"

"Can you dress up?"

He look at me funny, it what you do on this day.

"Don't worry, you can be what ever you want. It part of what we do today."

"So, anything?"

"Yeah, you can be a vampire, ghost, werewolf, or a ninja."

"What are you being?"

Me? I had some costume that I wore to conventions in the past.

"Am not dressing up really.

Beside, I have to work on my parents' gift."

I almost had the finish touches on it.

I heard the others laughing a bit.

Guess they like the idea of Halloween.

It was a cool holiday of the year.

I wonder what going to happen on the last two holidays.

I hope it snow this year at least.

"Lulu! Take a look at this."

I turn my head around and saw them dress up.

3 and 4 were dress up as ghosts.

2 was dress up as a vampire.

I started laughing, it was the first time I ever had a good laugh in.

It was nice feeling like this, it was like having your friends around.

"That awesome guys."

"What about this."

I watch 7 getting dress up, she was wearing a black jumpsuit she made.

"Here the last touch."

She put a mask over her head.

"That does make sense for you 7."

I was laugh too hard that my guts was hurting.

They start to look at me if something was wrong, I was filled with too much joy.

"Am sorry, am happy that all."

It was fun, I wonder who was next to show me their costume.

9 jump out and was wearing a cape.

"What do you think of this?"

5 came up and was dress up as Angel from Buffy.

"Oh god, I want to hug you now. Am guessing 9 is a vampire too?"

The twins tiptoe behind 5 and scared him.

He jump and almost fall.

We started laughing, I was having a really good time with them.

I went to my DVDs and look for a movie to watch.

"What are you looking for?"

"A movie for the mood. Nothing too scary for you guys."

I grab my favorite movie The Nightmare before Christmas.

It was a great movie, I know everything about it.

1 peek out of the bed, I bet he didn't like the idea of Halloween at all.

Well, from what I said about it, he wouldn't know anything about it.

"What are you going to be Lulu?"

9 ask me, I guess he wanted to see it.

Well, it wasn't finish yet, but I never had the time to finish it anyway.

"You wouldn't mind if I went as you?"

I show them the jacket I made not too long ago.

"That really good. You made that?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't that great, it was pretty much buy a jacket, some thread and paint and that was it.

It was alright, but I wear as any other jacket.

But, the fun part was making it.

"When do you make it?"

"Last mouth."

I wore it both times when I saw their movie.

It was fun but, no one seem to care that I wore which that was good.

I like wearing it a lot.

But, tomorrow was Halloween and was hyper about it.

I've bee waiting al year for this.

Well, change in plans I guess.

It was Halloween night finally.

I spend the day with my family and I showed my parnets' gift, I was happy they loved it.

We didn't do anything great.

I watch movies all day, the twins and 5 like watching movies with me.

7 and 9 started watching some after I watch Silent Hill.

"I don't understand, what was up with the human girl?"

"You were watching it too 2?"

Wow, that going to fun to say.

I'll have to say this to…wait, I remember I wasn't in school anymore.

I was feeling that crowd still.

Why was I feeling this way?

I felt as I couldn't do anything.

"What the matter?"

2 could tell something was wrong with me.

It was hard to hide from them.

"It nothing…"

I been saying that word a lot since they started living here.

6 was on my shoulder, he show me a picture he work on.

It was all of them, plus me.

Why would he draw me? I look at it closely enough to tell what it was.

I could hear that song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.

"You like it…?"

I couldn't say no to him.

"It nice…"

He smiled at me, I blush a little.

"I think he like you."

7 whisper into my ear.

I laugh a bit.

"Lulu, do you have any human friends that like art?"

I thought everyone like art, I didn't like the art classes they had here, they weren't fun at all.

But I like drawing my own stuff.

6's art was cool, it was like my art.

"Lulu," 9 look at me with a smile of his face.

"Happy Halloween."

He had on his cape, everyone got their costumes on.

It was fun to see them wearing stuff like this.

"Hold on."

I put on my costume on as well.

They smiled at me.

It wasn't finish yet but, it was fun to show them what it looks like on me.

"Now it a Happy Halloween."

**_Am not so happy about this chapter, but I wanted make to a Halloween one. There are going to be hoilday chapters soon^^ I hope this is alright, am not too sure myself lol! Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fun In Life

Halloween weekend came and went.

I wonder if 1 will ever come out of my bed.

I think it about time to talk to him. Even if he hates me.

"1, you can come out of there. Look, am not in the mood for games. Hate me all you want, but it not going to change anything about it."

He hasn't come out of there at all, or when I leave the room?

What am going to do?

I can try one last time, but I just want him to trust me at least.

"Fine, then just sat there"

Something went thought my head.

It would the perfect idea to get 1 to trust me.

"…before, something much worst would come."

1 peek out of the bed finally.

"What do you mean?"

Well, the only thing that I would worry about…was the government or something a lot worst.

"Well, they're…it hard to explain."

It was hard to explain what they are to them.

But, I had hard understand what they are myself.

3 and 4 ran and hide under my bed.

I saw a book open, it was one of my manga.

I wonder which one they read?

I look at the cover and saw what made them hide.

"Did you read Gravitation?"

They nodded yes, I think my theory about them being both boys, was right?

I should have told them what not to read.

3 and 4 should ask me what to read first before they go thought my books.

6 put all of his drawings on one part of my wall.

I said it was fine by me, as long he grabs them before we move.

He drawings were pretty good.

I like them a lot then my own.

I look at them all, there was one caught my eye.

It was familiar.

It was something I was drawing since October.

It was my character for 9.

"Hey 6. How did you know what my character look like?"

"Character?"

"Yeah, my OC, that 11."

6 was confuse who 11 was.

She was my OC.

Can't blame him for not knowing what Ocs were.

She was something I made up out of the blue.

She was something like me in way, the part of me that would never be real.

I want be 11 in many ways that I couldn't.

Sad huh, it was normal I guess.

"If I trust you,"

1 was on top of the bed. He finally came out from the under.

I bet what I said to him scared him.

"then you must make sure all of us are safe."

Finally! 1...sort of trust me.

He did have heart after all.

"Oh crap, I forgot have to do my hour reading!!"

My classes went fast today.

Weird how that happen, you don't realize how the day goes right passed you.

English was easy, we just read Alice in Wonderland.

I never read the book till now, it was really cool.

I like the story of Alice, it different form other stories.

I like the weird stuff.

Well, except rag dolls living with me.

"Welly?"

"Yeah Big Foot?"

"I just notice something, you been acting weird since last mouth."

Well you're not the one hiding dolls inside your room.

"Am just worry, that all."

He shouldn't be…am not a little girl any more.

Well, I do act like that sometime.

"Then…it because you're in that fan girl mood?"

"NO! WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT!!!! You know I can't shut that off!!!"

"Okay, don't get hyper about it."

Crap, I forgot I get a little overwhelm about things.

Not that I don't have control of myself.

"So, what do you want to do 9?"

"Don't know? What about you 7?"

"I have no idea."

"3 and 4, what you guys want to do?"

I watch half of them laying on floor.

If they didn't have anything to do, they'll be real dolls.

Don't they have hobbies or something?

"Oh alright I can't takes this any more."

I said to myself.

Boredom can't have them too.

That can't happen!

_I Know, You Know, that I'm not telling the truth._

_I know, You Know, They Just Don't have any proof._

_Embrace the deception, Lean how to bend_

_You're worst inhibitions tend to Psych you out in the end_

I forgot I was watching my favorite show, Psych.

Now that I think about…

"We can play Psych."

They look at me with confuse as always.

"What that?"

"Well, we make it up as we go."

I don't like making games up like this, but it was the only way to get boredom to leave us.

The twins want to play hide and seek.

I guess it was fine, and it was simple.

I wasn't a fan of it, but with they…It was going to be fun!

"I'll count to 9 and the ones who want to play can go hide."

I laugh at myself and that was awesome!

I started counting, this like being a little kid again.

I like it, I never had this much fun in life.

"Ready you're not, here I come!"

I look around my bedroom first.

The first one I wanted to find was 5.

I had a feeling that 5 wasn't going to go that far.

I think he was more comfortable around 2.

If am right?

"3.…4...?!"

"6? What wrong, I thought you were hiding?"

6 look really scared, what was he going on about 3and 4?

Hold on, did something happen to them?!

"6, do you know where they are?!"

I show me a picture, I saw 3 and 4 in it, then I notice a hole in the ground that 3 and 4 were falling into.

"Oh god…I know where tha tis. Guys3 and 4 are in trouble!"

We ran into the basement, I was worry that they would go in there.

"Is that?!"

"Yeah!"

I ran to it, I was so scared that they gotting hurt.

I didn't know where that hole went to anyway.

But, something was different about from the last time I saw it.

It was huge…it look like I could jump into right.

"What in the world is this?"

I had no idea what it was either.

But, it was like the hole Alice fall into.

"I wonder if-"

I trip over feet and fall into the hole. 9, 5, 7, 6, everyone fall inside of it too.

While we were falling to who knows where, I could see the light of our basement.

_**Yeah, am up to 9 chapter of my story! *start dancing like crazy* Thank you all for reading this! Am so happy about all the feedback am getting. It a nice feeling how many people like Living with Rag Dolls^^ Please check the first chpater of my OC 11! (NO COPLAINING WHAT NUMBER SHE IS!!) I don't own Psych! Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wonderland: Talking with The Artist

"Okay…that hurt!"

My body felt as if a truck ran over me.

Nothing was broken in my body.

I thought that was weird, wait, the word weird was gone since September.

"That was the longest fall I eve-"

Wait, was it me or they just got big or I just got smaller.

"Wait, weren't you guys small?"

"Yeah? Then, how did you get about own height?"

I was wondering that myself.

Then something hit me in the head.

Alice went though the same thing, I must gotten small by going though the hole.

"We have to find the twins fast!"

I started walking fast.

9 caught up with me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever read Alice?"

"Isn't that book you're reading?"

"Yeah, but, if the twins got into this garden…their heads will be gone."

"How do you-"

"Movies."

We walk down the halls till we reach the end.

The door was about our size.

It was open.

The twins must have been here.

"3! 4!"

We run down to the door, I open it wide.

We saw nothing but woods.

"Yeah…we're in wonderland…"

"Wonderland?"

"Not the safest place in the world."

Between me and you, I believe that wonderland is created by thoughts of everyone's dreams and ideas.

It like your feelings are also creating wonderland. Weird right?

"So, which way do we go?"

There was about five paths to take.

3 and4 might at least taken one.

Am not sure where they have gone to, but wonderland was filled of unpleasant things.

"We should go in groups."

9 was going to us killed, but he was right on that part.

"Groups of two."

There was about eight if did my math right?

"Let see, I know for a fact…that the twins are safe right. 7 and 9 will go together. And 1 and 8 go together, and 5 and 2 go together as well."

And that left me with 6.

"Don't we need a place to meet or somewhere?"

7 had point there, we need at least a meet place, it was wonderland of all places.

And there was one place I could think of.

"That door."

They all nodded in agreement, it was scary for them to go off on their own.

I scared out of my mind.

"Let go."

6 and I walk in silent that felt like hours.

It was starting to feel odd, but, it was a bit foggy all of a sudden.

What was I going to say to him?

It wasn't that hard to start a conversation?

"So…6?? Are you worry about the twins?"

I thought about asking him if he was worried at all?

"No…"

"Well…it wonderland.. Am worry for they."

I was, big time.

This place wasn't fun and games, it filled of monsters and crazy people.

It wasn't the greatest place, but I had dreams about coming here myself.

"So, is there anything on your mind?"

"Nothing really…"

"Well…what about the others?"

I'm sure he worry about them.

It wouldn't hurt right?

"They'll be fine…"

It wasn't like he was worried at all.

I never thought of 6 to be brave and all.

It strange, when I first saw 6, I thought he was going to be silly.

Be after seeing the movie, he could see things that would happen.

"You seem…sad at lot."

"Why are you asking?"

"You seem…lonely."

I wasn't that lonely, am not like this all the time.

I was lonely, but, am not till they showed up.

"Well…"

"Do girls always go though boyfriend trouble?"

Boyfriend?! Where did that come from!?

No, I don't have a boyfriend at all!

The boys in the area are horrible and gross!

A sixteen year old girl without a love life, and you wondered why some girls hated boys who treated them poorly.

"6, I never had a boyfriend. But, it not because of that. It because am strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a problem…people made fun of it cause I have hard time learning something."

I blush, I wasn't sure 6 understand what I was talking about.

My learning problem always gave people an opening to attack me.

I tried to find ways to help me learn something that normal people couldn't.

"You don't seem you have a problem…"

It was true, people don't notice that but everyone I tried explain this to them.

But, even if they ask, they refused to listen to me.

"Yeah, but I don't see it myself…"

I was right, I don't see it at all.

My heart was jumping a bit.

It was nice talking with 6.

I think he sort understand me a little.

He was sweet.

I guess am sort start to see why he send to lead us.

I wonder how the others are doing.

"Hey, the fog lifting."

We stop and saw a huge house.

I sure it was a house, but, Wonderland had it turns.

And it had something to worry about…don't try to make the people here to up set and death comes your way then.

I think wanted to go up against the BRAIN then the characters here.

**_Chapter 10 here! This chapter was sort fun to work. I had this idea about wonderland for some time now. I thought about me and my 9 friends going in this world of strangest. Our journy in wonderland won't be over for some time now till the twins are found and safe. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter like the other._**

**_9: Wait, I didn't get enough show time!_**

**_Me: Don't worry, you will. Later on^^_**

**_7: Am starting to think you're really into 6?_**

**_5: I was thinking the same thing too._**

**_Me: Hold on! There nothing like that! It a friendship story not a love story. _**

**_9&5: Yeah right._**

**_Me: I don't own Alice in Wonderland! 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!! Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wonderland: A Cat From The Past

"Is it safe?…"

I wasn't sure if is safe myself.

I thought about Alice how she meet the people living in the house.

I had this feeling that 6 would get hurt inside or worst?!

I can't leave him out here either, it was best that he stay with me no matter what.

We walk closer to the house, it look normal, but what about the people inside of it.

I was sure if 6 coming with me is still a good idea I have.

I promise 1 I made sure I will keep everyone safe.

I hate the life and death crap.

"Are we going in…?"

I look at 6. I didn't realize I was in front of the door.

"Oh yeah, we're going in."

I open the door, the inside look a hunted house.

I dreamed a hunted house once, it was a thrill ride.

Even if I was scared. It look like the one I saw in my dream.

It hard to tell now.

But, it life I guess.

I never thought I would be here again.

"6, stay by me close. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I let out my hand for him to hold to.

It was a bit scary to come inside.

The way it look in my dream, the smell of dust, spiders' webs everywhere you turn and the smell of blood.

It felt like I was in Silent Hill.

The place smell like blood and rust the most.

It wasn't the best dream I had, but I made it though without having a nightmare that time.

"This place…is nothing like your room Lulu…"

"Yeah, let look for the twins first and we'll get out here."

We were in a hallway, it only had windows.

I could see the forest we came from.

Am going to get use to this all the time.

I wonder how the others were going on their search?

"Lulu…what are those…"

6 look at my arm, he was looking at all the scars on my arm.

"Did someone hurt you…?"

It was along time ago that they been their.

I was worried if I tell him, he'll think I was crazy to do this.

"I made those…a long time ago."

6's face was filled of confusing.

"I made those when I was in elementary…I wasn't sure if I was under stress or I was mad at myself at the time…"

"Why…?"

"Remember I told you I had hard time with stuff. I felt like I was being useless…"

I was feeling that pitiful me again.

Before I could say anything else, we heard something.

It was that sound from other day.

It was outside, I hope the twins were alright.

My heart was jumping up and down.

It was causing another panic attack on me.

"Lulu…should we leave…"

It would be the best.

The twins would hear us by now.

We look around about half of the place already.

The smell was making me sick as well.

"Let go Lulu…."

I was with 6 on that.

Till we fall on the floor.

I hit my nose hard enough to cause it to bleed.

Reminder not to hit floors before my dog hit a wall.

"Lulu!"

"Am fine 6. I been getting hurt way to much."

Someone handed me something to wipe off the blood.

"3! 4! What are you doing here!"

I was happy that they were safe and sound.

"Wait, if you two are here…"

All were outside of the house, the sun was out finally.

6 found some paper inside and grab while he can.

I was still trying to clean up the blood.

I was wondering what that sound was.

But, it didn't come after us.

The twins show me something they with them?

"What is it?"

The show me a card, it had a heart of it.

Then it show a picture of the back.

It show 5 and 2.

I had this feeling that they must have ran into the queen of this world. I

n Alice, I remember that they were going to take them into trial.

I was scared if they done something to upset her, wait, the queen is crazy about decapitation.

I wasn't sure how long I had to get to them.

6 show me the drawing he was working on.

It was me again, I was with 5 and 2 while the others stay behind me.

I wasn't sure what was going but…I had this feeling that I was trying to save their lives.

Then, I notice a path, it lead into the forest again.

I heard music, it was a song I listen.

It was beautiful listing again.

The twins started running to the music, 6 grab his drawing and caught up to them.

I was behind them, the music got louder by the time I was running.

I notice another path next to us, I saw 9 and 7 running too.

"9! 7!"

"Lulu, you found them already."

"Yeah, they were inside this house."

The paths finally meet each other and the music got louder.

The song was clear now, I know it now.

"That song…it that love song."

I was a sucker for love songs.

They were great for ideas for stories I was working.

"That music seem…cute?"

Did 7 use the word…cute?

It wasn't long till the music disappeared, my heart was beating slowly.

9 could tell I was up set about something.

"Lulu? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure 7..."

"What animal smiles?"

What?! I had a feeling that something was going to give us a helpful hint or not.

"Well, it the all knowing cat."

The cat was gold, but it remind me of a cat I had once…I love it so much, I wouldn't let go of him.

"What wrong? You seem you're about to cry?"

"It nothing…can you tell us where our friends are?"

I ask it, he smile at us, I smile back not trying to be rude.

"You mean, the two that adds up to 7?"

"Hey."

"Yeah…"

"Well, they're wait for the rest of you."

9 and 6 were confuse, but 7 show a fearsome face.

"What that suppose to mean?"

I was worried, I think that cat was a remind of my past.

I think I was starting to think why it look so familiar.

"She promise you to be safe and then it will repeat."

"What does that mean, what do you mean repeat."

"My cat…"

I finally said something.

I remember my cat, we found him in the streets, well he found us, and took care of him and saved him.

But, I couldn't save when he was hit by car.

The cat was gone when I look up.

I felt like crying over that bad memory.

It wasn't something I didn't want to think about.

"You had a cat?"

"Yeah…he was my little buddy…it was my birthday…my family and I were going to the city for the day…I heard him meowing his little head off. But…I want to see him when got back to see what was wrong with him…but…"

I was going to cry, 9 place his hand on my shoulder.

"That won't happen. We're friends…and you know that."

Did 9 just said we're friends?

The twins and 6 smiled at me, they must have been thinking like 9 was.

"You wouldn't be going after 5 and 2 if you weren't friends."

It was nice to know that.

6 did say I look like I was hurt.

But, the pain was healing slowly as they gotten to know me better.

But, now wasn't the time to cry over the past now.

We have to save 5 and 2.

**_Not the best chapter, but I felt like this was too emo. I didn had cat once, it too sad to think about, but, no use of crying over the past right^^ I think I sort did a crappy job on this chapter, but I hope you all it. If this makes you cry, sorry._**

**_5: We're not going to lose our heads...right?_**

**_Me: Don't worry 5, am going to save you and 2._**

**_1: Then, why haven't 8 and I showed up yet?_**

**_Me: You will in the next chapter....beside...every wonderland must have a Mad Tea Party._**

**_8: Mad what?_**

**_7:Try not to hurt 8's brain._**

**_9: AlysonOfrell Doesn't Own Alice in Wonderland._**

**_2: 9 BELONGS Shane Acker._**

**_6: Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wonderland: My Trail and Filed of Sleep

The forest was getting close to the afternoon. And the light was a golden color, I love it a lot.

I want to take 9 and the other to see a sunset.

I never seen one in person myself.

The twins try catching fireflies, even 6 was trying to catch them too.

"You seem happy after all that."

7 notice I cheered up after that cat.

I wasn't going to cry over that anymore.

But, I was worried about how long we been here?

Time just stood still here.

I bet time is standing still at home right, that must be it.

"Yeah, am fine now…oh crap!"

"What?"

"I've been wondering, do you really drink oil?"

"Huh?!"

"Wait…you don't know what oil is?"

"Is that something you human drink?!"

Weird? I remember finding this drawing someone made of them getting drunk on oil.

I thought they would find some and drunk.

That would have been bad on my part.

"Merry Un-birthday!"

I jump just a little, you think I would used to this by now, right?!

"What was that…oh…a tea party…"

Wonderland can't be wonderland without a tea party.

Why can't it be coffee party?

I don't even like tea, as long it green tea.

"1? 8?"

I saw 1 and 8 sitting at a table, bet they were annoyed.

"Need help?"

I notice 8 was playing with his magnet.

1 look at me, he almost smile at me, then he gave me that sourer look.

"Let me guess…a tea party?"

"A what?"

"Tea party or an oil party."

I laugh at my bad joke.

But, they still don't get it.

I notice the tea was oil.

This would kill me for sure, but, I bet they'll drink it.

The twins notice the cups, the oil almost spilled when they pick out.

I hope I didn't have to handle drunk twins.

I sat down in one of the chairs.

My legs were killing me a bit.

I walk every day, I should be use to this.

I notice the card I had with 5 and 2's picture had change again.

This time, they were in a bird cage.

It look like it was in the forest.

Then, the cage and the trail…are close by.

"I'll be right back!"

I ran where the cage was.

"5! 2!"

"Lulu!"

There was a spotlight on me.

I felt like on was stage with someone.

"All rise."

There was a lot people.

I heard 9 and the others behind me.

I was scared what was going on.

"What is your name?"

I didn't want to say my last name, but my first name should do.

"It Llywellyn."

I went pale, I think lately I've been getting hurt or becoming pale since them came to my world.

"Well, I bet you know why you're here?"

"Yes..."

Not!? I wasn't sure why I was here myself in the first place?

"Then, you must know the childish thing they did? Destroyed our home. Then they say it was-"

"Hold on, they didn't know! They're new to this place, so they didn't know the rules!"

I was right on that.

I was going to be new somewhere else soon.

"It not they're fault, so they didn't know it was your. But that give you the right to hurt them!"

My voice was rising to the point I was going to cough up blood.

I was scared to death and worried.

What was I doing anyway?

Was I saying random stuff just to save their butts.

Boy am pitiful.

"That true…then it not a-"

"Look, would Alice be here standing up for herself. Would Darren save his friend even know he went bad! Look, I wouldn't be here for them! If you want to kill someone then kill me!"

9 and the other came behind me, I guess they were worried I said something like that.

"Lulu…"

"It alright…if you want to kill me…then let my friends go…"

The queen look at me.

While everyone else look at me with sadness in their eyes.

I don't want to die like this, not here either.

Am so stupid, why am doing this anyway.

"Then…all of you can go."

What! That was fast!

Trails went on for ever.

My mouth went dry, I wasn't able to talk for the moment.

But, why would she let us go.

The cage open, 5 and 2 were happy to be out of there.

"Don't be lonely again."

Before I knew it, we were at the tea party again.

There wasn't anyone here.

I wonder why?

"Thank you Lulu."

2 hug me, I hugged him back happy that he safe.

"3! 4! What you-"

The twins saddle became drunk, now I know why they never heard of oil.

And I was right on the drunk part.

"Well, since everyone is here. Let go back to your world."

"Yeah, you're right. 8, think you can carry them."

I wasn't sure if 8 would listen to me or not.

Hopeful 1 would ask him for me.

The sun was reaching it's end.

Night was almost here in this world.

I wonder what time it is at home.

I bet school was over for the day just so my family was looking for me.

"You look tired?"

I haven't notice I was.

But, I was feeling a little bit sleepy.

My throat was hurting badly.

But, the queen, the cat, there was something going on here?

I bet, the cat was like my cat, and the queen was like my lonely self.

My mind was so confused right now, I don't feel like thinking.

We came to a field , it was filled with flowers.

Blue flowers that shine in the moonlight.

Wait, when did the moon came up?!

"Pretty."

I over heard 8, but he's right.

It was pretty, I loved the moon so much.

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was a part of me for an odd reason.

Am not pretty as the moon.

But, sometime I wish I was.

"The ground feel like your bed."

5 sort confused me a little, but it was sofa.

The twins were finally out of their drunk mood and start playing in the flowers.

I ran after them, then 5 and 9 were behind me.

We were finally playing a game, it was loads of fun.

7 and 6 finally joined in, 2 watch us while 1 and 8 stood there.

I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer.

I fall on the ground, it didn't hurt this time.

"Tired?"

9 was laying next to me.

"Yeah…"

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"I haven't been…I need more sleep then."

I yawned, I was so sleepy.

What now, it the Wizard of Oz now?

My thoughts were a little fuzzy from my lack of sleep.

"9...do I look sad…?"

He look confused at my question.

"Not at all…but, you seem to have a lot of things going on."

"Really…sometime I don't see it…it must be…it must be…"

I closed my eyes finally.

The wind gave out a beautiful lullaby.

"She asleep?"

I heard 7's voice over my sweet darkness.

"She fine…you know, am feeling tired myself."

I wasn't sure if I was asleep yet.

But, I had a dream of all us playing in the field.

Then we would set down at the woods and start laughing.

"Sweetie?"

I woke up, I was in the basement again.

I felt the other inside my pockets.

"What are you doing sleeping here."

"Sorry mom!"

I didn't realize all of fall asleep.

That was so strange, it was nothing like Alice, I wasn't sure what it was myself.

But, maybe when we're in my room, maybe they know?

**_THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, i KNOW IT DOES! But, it was fun writing it, Don't worry, more action is on the way! I hope this was alright....O_0_**

**_7: I don't think it sucks._**

**_Me: I know it does...I know for a fact._**

**_9: She beating herself up..._**

**_5: It doesn't suck, we know it doesn't._**

**_Me: I know it Does, Stop Telling Me It Doesn't!!_**

**_5: Umm...9 BELONGS Shane Acker._**

**_7: Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones._**

**_Me: It Sucks!!!!_**

**_7&9: It doesn't it!!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Thunder Storm or Dance

"Okay…now…it final!"

"Not yet…am going to win!"

"You are so wrong 7...am the best at this game."

"You are going down Lulu."

"Lighting Blade!"

"Summing Justu!"

Am guessing you're sitting there and wonder what am going with 7.

Well, 7 found one of my favorite anime and want to play one of my video games to it.

"Ha! I win! I told you 7, nothing can't beat my Kakashi kun."

"Oh yeah, Naruto could have taken him."

"The fight I've seen, Naruto has nothing to win against him."

7 discovered Naruto.

I wish she didn't she see the fight between Sasuke and Itachi.

I was still a shaky from the wonderland trip.

I sort had nightmare from it.

Nothing I could do to stop them. But, there were moments where I would be in daze.

Someething tells me there was going to be more like that coming our ways.

"Kay, who wants to go up and fight me this time? Am in a winning mood."

I didn't think no one would play this.

After beating 7 about seven times.

The look on their faces, I bet not.

"So Lulu. Is this what you do when you stuck inside when your world is…wet?"

I forgot it was raining the whole time.

I have to get used to it where am going.

But, it nice, but, it was raining hard today.

I hope there wasn't a storm coming.

"Sort…but, there stuff you can outside in the rain."

7 jump on to my shoulder.

"Like what?"

"When I was little, I used to run around in the rain. Till…I got really sick."

They look at me, it was true, I did get sick from the rain once.

Sickness wasn't the best, well, on which one you catch.

But still, sickness wasn't in my favorites.

"What do mean…sick?"

"Well…I was little at the time, so I don't remember it clearly. But…I could have died."

They look at me again, only this time in horror.

"It nothing like when you're in your world, trust me."

I guess I worried them more about me.

It was a long time ago.

There wasn't anything to worry about, well, 6 was the one who worried about the most.

After telling him some of the stuff in wonderland, I guess you would be worried.

Like I said, there wasn't anything to worry about, well, not getting cut or attack for that matter.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

"You okay 9?"

He was laying on the floor when I heard him yell.

"That flash…"

Flash? He did not say flash.

They all came to the window and saw the rain became heavy.

I set the controler down and set on my bed.

I covered my ears to block the noise.

"Lulu, what is that light?"

I didn't pay any antantion to 7 or the others.

I want the storm to go away.

"Is she alright?"

"Go away…go away…go way…"

"She not…"

I felt numb, but I was too scared to move.

"Lulu…?"

"…go away…"

"Lulu, what wrong?"

"Nothing…really…"

I try to speacking as much I can.

But, I keep losing my voice.

The storm was louder every second.

I tried to cover my ears with my pillow.

"She frighten."

"Of what?"

"What going outside."

2 look back outside, lighting and thunder was my greastest weakness.

I don't know why I become so scared of them, I wasn't like before.

I would make it though it easily.

My heart would stay clam, but now, it grows bigger inside of me when a storm comes.

"That can't be true, humans afried of this. The humans in our world were fighting those creaters. Are all humans here in this world crowds?"

1 didn't know that humans can be scared, but, weren't they scared of the manchines when they kill all of them?

"1, she must be scared of this, it must be normal here."

"Normal, there nothing normal about this place. There nothing normal about her. She suddlen becomes scared of this weather after fighting that beast."

"1!"

I sat up, he can't treat me like this.

After I got him to trust me a little.

"It just…everyone is scared of something…it just…I wasn't scared of them before…I don't know how it happen, I just became scared of them."

Come to think of it, 5 was scared during the battle between humans and manchines.

And 1 was scared himself also. I could see it.

"So you let this fear take over you."

It wasn't taken over me, it was more of an uneasy thing, if you put it like that.

"1...it just…I don't know how to explain it to you…"

The storm was claming down a bit.

The thunder hadn't made a noise since I started talking with them.

I was bit clam now.

"I just hate thunder storms, that all."

I laid. Am not much of lair.

"Then…why were you crying." 9 ask me, I didn't cry, I had something in my eyes.

I wish that was something I would said.

"So your are scared."

"Yes am scared. Am scared of thunder storms, there the worst thing in the Midwest. Sooner or later they'll turn into tornados."

Torandos I hated most.

I had dream where one was coming at me and I was inside of it.

I was so scared I was never coming out of it.

My eyes begin to water up.

I was so scared of the storms here, I was worried if I lose the only home I had.

I was worried when I start public school next year again, I was afired that people would make fun of me about this.

5 place his hands on my hand.

"It okay. You have us."

8 patted my arm letting me know it was okay as well.

Didn't think he was a caring type because of 1.

I took a deep breath in.

"Lulu, what is this."

9 was holding my ipod.

"Oh, that my ipod. It has music on it."

"Music?"

After listing to Over The Ranbow, you think they would know what music was.

Well, I look though my Cds to see what can keep me in a good mood.

I even look though my burnCds as well.

There was one song I could think of that can keep me in a mood.

I grab the Cd that had it.

I place in, find the track and start dancing.

"What do you just put in?" 1 ask while I was finding the song.

"Found it!"

The song started, it was my favorite song.

_Another cigarette, And I'm so bored, Your words are making senes_

_I was taken, But you waiting waiting, One drink, And I'm convinced._

_(Not One More Sound)_

_Let your hair down_

_(Take the low road)_

_No one will Know_

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're taking control of the night_

_Of the night_

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're losing control_

_But if you let go I'll let go tonight_

"It has a nice rhythm." 7 stared dancing to the lyrics.

Then the twins started dancing as well.

I smiled, it was sort of funny seeing them dancing.

I couldn't help it, but laugh. Then 9 joined in the dance, he dance around with 7.

I knew it he had a thing for her, wait, I think everyone saw that coming.

_Another minute lived_

_If you take me, I'll take what you will give_

_I was late and she kept waiting_

_But I hope she knows where I've been._

_(Not One More Sound)_

_Let your hair down_

_(Take the low road)_

_No one will Know_

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're taking control of the night_

_Of the night_

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're losing control_

_But if you let go I'll let go tonight_

5 started dancing, then 2 and 6.

I started dancing myself as well.

I jump around a little, since I notice the rain was gone finally.

1 didn't dance, nither 8 did.

I didn't mind.

I was in a really good modd again.

I was about to cry for joy.

This was the best time of my life.

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're taking control of the night_

_Of the night_

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're losing control_

_But if you let go I'll let go tonight_

"Wow…humans have strange sound."

"It called music 5."

We laugh. I was way to happy about this.

My heart was racing so fast, but not from the dancing, but just being around them.

It was best thing anyone could have in their life time.

It was like I was me again.

All this time, I was coming out of my shell.

I love having them, too bad no one knows about it.

"Looks like the storm is gone."

**_Me: This chapter took some thinking into, but like my other chapters, they were fun to write._**

**_1: You say that about every chapter you worked on._**

**_Me: So what! It my story not your! I can do what ever I want in this!_**

**_9: She in hpyer mood._**

**_2: She been in a much better mood since last week. It must be normal for her._**

**_7: She a girl, and she has next week off._**

**_9: Homing schooling has it lighting. Are you going to see a moive that week too._**

**_Me: Yep, New Moon Baby! I bet some kids are still in school around here! So am lucky!_**

**_9&5: We lost her..._**

**_7: *Sign* Well...Lulu doesn't own Naruto._**

**_5: The Song Control belongs to Metro Station._**

**_2: 9 BELONGS Shane Acker._**

**_9:Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones._**

**_6: Review and comment...._**

**_Me: See you guys around later with the next chapter^^_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Yoai with a Little Bit of Twilight

November was almost over and the holidays were almost here...me, too tired today.

It was Friday for crying out load.

This was the big day, New Moon was coming out and I wanted to see it, I had a better chance of seeing next week.

Every girl would be out of town or out with their boyfriend.

I guess you could say for me….am stuck here.

I let 9 and 5 go on to my computer, they were looking at picture of my computer that I saved.

The biggest file was my anime file.

I hope it in one piece.

It had about half of my life on their.

"So, what are you doing today?" 2 ask me what going on everyday.

Sometime when I go out with my parents, they would come along now.

But they have to stay inside my pockets or my bag.

"Well, I hope I get to see New Moon next week."

"New Moon…you mean the moon in the sky."

"No, am talking about this movie to a book I'm reading."

2 didn't know what book I was talking about, I grab it off my computer desk.

"Twilight."

It was alright he didn't know what it was, I like that about them.

3 and 4 watch one of my movies I put in.

I was watching (well, listing to the sound) Coraline.

"They haven't taken their eyes of that movie. It a shame I pack the book away."

"There a book?"

"Yeah, well, books you didn't have in your world, but here they are really popular. Well, twilight is right now."

I look back at 9 and 5, I look at the computer and saw they where on fan fiction.

I told them they had a lot of stories about them.

I wondered what they were reading.

I didn't think they'll read anything that bad, so I didn't have to worry that much.

I sat on my bed reading Death Note.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

I heard 9 and 5 screaming for some odd reason..

"What happen?" I ask a little freaked.

I went up to my computer and saw 5 and 9 holding each other.

"Happy place! Happy Place!"

I look at what they were reading.

It was about 9 and 5.

Then I notice in the story they were reading.

"Tell me didn't read yaoi…?"

"What that?" 7 ask me, I was hoping none of them would ask that.

"Well…it means…gay love. Guy on Guy, boy on boy."

I guess they be a little more careful for now on.

"9, 5, promise me you won't read stuff like this, am in big trouble if my mom ever found out I've been reading this. She alright with some."

"When you mean some?" 1 ask while peeking out of the bed.

"L-L-Let drop this-promise you ask if some of them are alright. If they are fine by me or ones I have already read. Then you can read them, okay?"

5 and 9 nodded yes.

It was the end of the weekend, well, I have a long weekend.

I was going to bed early tonight since me and my mom were going to the movies.

The twins went to bed as well, guess Wal-Mart tire them out.

I was listing to Roslyn that night.

It fit my mood somewhat.

I was working of art trades with some people online.

"What are you drawing?" 5 was with my on my computer desk.

"Just some stuff…"

"Are you feeling well?"

I wasn't sure if I was or not.

I was so weird!

I was going beat my head on something.

"Why do you have…small bowls in your eyes?"

Small bowls? Oh, he talking about my contacts?

I hated glasses, well, half of my family wears glasses anyway, I don't know why I hate glasses so much.

"They're contacts 5. I wear them to see clearly."

I think he sort understand what I was talking about.

"So, what going on tomorrow?"

"Movies."

"What are we going to see?"

I wasn't sure if they'll make it though this film, but it wouldn't hurt to tell he what was playing.

"New Moon."

I couldn't sleep at all, the other were fine.

I was amazed at them that I haven't woken them up.

It was 5:30 in the morning.

I was really hyper for the movie.

I hope it was good as the first one was.

I read all three and I was on four.

I turn on my computer and went down stairs to grab a yogurt.

I was writing a bit as well.

"Lulu…"

Did I wake 6, I must have woke him.

But, it was 5 who was up.

"What are you…doing up so early…?"

"Hyper…am going to the movies with my mom. Some girl time. Or in this cause….girl and rag dolls."

5 sort laugh at me.

It was the first time I heard him laugh before.

"I never said Thank you for saving me and 2 in wonderland."

I almost forgot about that.

I never really knew what was that about anyway.

I all know was it felt like that hole in my heart.

It wasn't there anymore, I was with them.

"So…did you know why we were there?" I ask.

"Not sure…guess it just happen."

He might have a point, but I don't believe it just happen.

Things happen for a reason, like in Rome, there has to be a reason to it.

"5...do you think am doing the right thing to keep you safe…?"

"I think you are. 1 doesn't think so…but, he'll change his mind about you."

Only if he gave me a chance.

1 is like my step dad, everything I did was wrong.

Sometime I hate being the only female sister in my family.

Am much harder to handle then my brothers were.

"You know, I heard 7 say that 6 worries about you. I think most of us are worried."

"You shouldn't be…I told you guys stuff about me that I thought it wouldn't be much to worry about…but, I worried you guys more about me. Then I get worried so much as well."

I wasn't sure what I was saying or talking about, that the worst thing about me, I never knew what in the world I was saying.

I hope 5 sort understand what I was saying.

"Guess…we shouldn't worry?"

"You could say that."

I laughed, there was much to laugh about anyway.

I was ready to see New Moon.

I know it was going to be great.

_**Me: Sorry if this chapter is short.**_

**_6: I don't think it short..._**

**_Me: AAAAWWWW!!!! Thank you 6^///^_**

**_1: You should get this over with, do your views care about you going to see that dumb moive._**

**_Me: 1, it part of the story. Deal!_**

**_7: Those two will never get along...will they?_**

**_9: Nope._**

**_5: Still, after this chapter....happy place happy place!_**

**_9: I think she ruined 5's mind._**

**_7: hahahaha! Well, Lulu Doesn't own 9._**

**_6: 9 belongs to Shane Acker..._**

**_1: She doesn't own twilight or the song either._**

**_5: Remember, no rude commetns._**

**_9: Only helpful ones._**

**_Me: So you next time in the next chapter of Living with Rag Dolls^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nosebleed Leads to Somewhere?

"What! They ended like that!"

After seeing New Moon, happy no one sat on my friends.

Well, can't wait for the third one to come out.

"Confused, why is Bella dating a vampire?"

9 ask me, I should have let them see the first twilight movie, even know the book was so much better, but they were same no matter what.

"Guess you'll have to see the first movie."

"Welly, you keep talking to yourself a lot. Is there a reason why?"

My mom had no idea I had rag dolls with me.

I didn't want her to know about them, even if they have stayed for at least two mouths since they came here.

"I haven't…"

"Yes sweetie, you have. Zack tells me you're talking in your sleep, Harri keeps hearing you yelling, and that cut on your shoulder was odd. Honey, is this about me taking you out of public school?"

"No! mom it isn't that. I just have…mom, you know it me, I do things out of…weirdness. Mom, it isn't that, it the best idea you had, am learning things that no one will teach me."

"Guess you're right…honey, just, tell me what going on first?"

I knew she was going to ask that, I didn't think avoiding the answer would help.

My mom always knew what was up with me.

She could tell no matter what, even if am in the worst mood of all.

"It nothing…"

"Alright….just me what's going on…"

"She sufficing me…."

I nearly slam my head on my desk.

I love my mom, come on, I wouldn't be hiding stitch punk in my room that go with me everywhere with me now.

She would think am crazy if I told her that.

9 and the other would be in labs like Area 51 or something on those lines!?

"That movie was pointless. Who in the right mind made that-that…"

"Movie 1, they're called movies."

This time, I hit my head on the desk.

"Ow!" "You keep hurting yourself way to much." 7 told me

"I guess you're right."

I felt something wet on my nose, great, I cause myself to have a bloody nose.

I didn't anyone seeing this.

"Lulu!"

I was starting to think 7 and 5 were right.

6 was really worried about me.

The twins look at the blood, I thought they seen this when the humans were fighting in their world.

"Am fine guys, am just…not careful as always."

Yeah right! Am I haven't been myself around my family.

At least…I think I was myself?

6 came with me while I was cleaning up my nosebleed.

He was always with me when I get myself hurt.

It wasn't like I was getting hurt just to make them worried.

I didn't want them too.

It just happen, like a…what that word for it, out of the blue or something?

"Lulu…please don't…hurt yourself…?"

He pointed to my arms, they're were covered in scars.

I cover them as much as I can. It wasn't something I wanted them to see.

"…you're used to pain…?"

I wasn't, it hurt worst when I cause it to myself.

"6, it nothing to worry about, beside…am fine."

I notice a drawing he had with him.

Wanted to see it, but I let him show it to me on his own time.

"No! You're not getting on her-what did she call it again?"

"Computer 7."

I can hear her all the way down stair.

I bet 5 and 9 wanted to look up more stuff on the my computer again.

After the whole yaoi things I think I shouldn't let them on.

"Lulu, do your draw?" 2 ask me

"Yeah…not all the time. I only draw when I get a request or something pops into mind."

The twins were looking at a few I've done the past.

I like drawing anime or strange creates I came up with.

It wasn't nothing, I thought they came from a weird story I was coming up with.

They were sort dumb, silly right.

"I think they look….umm what weird you use?"

"Strange?"

"No."

"Weird?"

"That word that started with an a?"

"Amazed or amazing?"

"Yes." He smiled at me.

Guess all artists have their own view of their work.

Well….I sucked at it.

"Welly! Want to play Halo?"

"Sure!"

Remember I said I wasn't much a fan of shooter games.

Halo was fun, well the way my family played it.

"What Halo?"

"It a video game, you guys want to see how much I stunk at it?"

"What about your family. Won't they see us?"

9 had a good point there, my family would see them. And my dog would go after them.

Wait, we put our Christmas trees not too long ago.

They could hide in them, but they have to be careful what on the trees, then I would take the blame for them.

I totally sucked. I haven't play Halo with anyone in while.

That what you get for having brothers who play these kinds of games.

I look at the tree when m die over and over again.

Bet 1 really hates hearing our voices right about now.

"Welly. Welly!"

"Oh crap-monkeys!"

I hated when my brothers teamed up.

The twins were like the lights on the trees.

Which made it alright for me, 9 and the others.

"Go Lulu!" I hear 7 whisper cheering me on.

5 and 9 gave me the thumbs up!

I think so far 5,9 and 7 were enjoying me play.

I knew 8 was playing with his magnet again, as long he didn't make a sound the whole time.

2 look at the trees, they're fake, 1...am not sure myself, 6 drawing as usually.

I realized something, it was close to the end of the year and they been here for awhile.

December was coming, since been part of my life now.

I want they to make them feel welcome here in my world. In my way.

I should do a little bit of Christmas shopping for them.

**_Me: Sorry this is short!_**

**_7&9: No it not!_**

**_Me: Am in bit of...run. So, I have to go, not much to talk about this chapter._**

**_1: You wonder why I have a problem with you._**

**_2: Not again..._**

**_6: Lulu doesn't own twilight...or Halo._**

**_7: 9 belong to Shane Acker_**

**_9: Remember, no rude commets._**

**_5: Only helpful ones._**

**_8: Till next time._**

**_All: See you in the next chapter!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Holidays Shopping Is A Battle

Black Friday passed and the week was crazy.

Well, not from shopping…well yeah!

"So, what do you think you're aunt will like."

"She your sister, I don't know hehe."

"What so funny?"

3 and 4 tickling me to death.

Well, Christmas was coming soon.

I was looking for gifts for 9 and the others.

The twins and 6 were easy.

With the money I saved over the last months, it should be enough to get each of them something.

"Lulu, what with all the humans? It wasn't this crazy last time."

"It because of the holidays."

9 had no idea what the holidays were, none of them did.

"Let just say, 1 is like those people who doesn't celebrate it."

"Heard that."

"You were meant to."

9 laugh a little bit.

He and the twins should stay inside my bag before anyone sees them.

"Welly, think your brothers would like this shirt?"

"Yeah."

I was in a really good this week.

I could see the snow on the ground here, well ice.

Which means my family will do our Christmas lights drive.

We do it every year.

My little brother would yell Scrooge at a house without lights.

That will dive 1 crazy.

It was fun, my parents let us get books before Christmas.

"So…what Christmas?" 9 ask me

"Well, a time for family and friends, peace on earth, good will tows men."

Not my best example to them.

But it just gave them sort of an idea to them what it about.

The store was filled with candy, cards, toys, anything you could think of.

My mom was happy me and my brother weren't kids and the toys these days look crappy.

My mom and grandma hated looking for something for my aunt.

My step dad's sister was so super easy.

I told 9 before they started living with me we went up there once to meet her.

I was so nerves about that.

2 said I shouldn't be nerves about anything, well that how it when you meet someone new.

"Welly, why are you buying these….?"

They were gifts for my friends.

I hope they like them, it was the best I could do out of my cosplay savings.

It was going to getting 9 on DVD after Christmas.

Oh well, I live with them now.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

I heard someone yell somewhere.

It was one of the employees.

What, did they see a huge rat?

"There Some Kind Of Monster Cat!!!! Everyone Get Out Now!!"

Did he just say cat…no way…the cat beast.

"Lulu, you're going to fight it?" 7 ask me, I had to, I fought it off before.

It should be easy like last time right…?

I ran where that guy came from, good thing my mom didn't see me, she must have run out already with my grandma.

Before I could move another inch I fall to the ground.

I look at my bag.

"Guys! What are you doing?!"

All of them came out of my bag.

I think they wanted to fight it.

But, I can't let them, I saw half of them died, am not letting that happen again.

"You should get out too." 7 told me

"No way, am staying!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Why do you want to fight, we saw you play those games with your family, what if you get killed?"

9 was right, I had to try at least.

Wait, did I just sound like some character in dumb movie?

I need new pick up lines.

I heard something behind me, don't tell me.

"It behind me….isn't it?"

They all nodded, I was in for it now.

It grab me and throw me across to the other side.

Everything became so huge, did I became small again?

The Cat Beast was slam me against the wall.

It was crushing me.

Were 9 and the others fine at least, did they get away?

"Lulu!!"

"9! 7! Get Out Here!!"

I was losing air, I didn't want them to die, none of them.

Sometime I wish I was like Edward and used alchemy to get out of something like this.

I would kill for that!

"Lulu!"

The beast saw them, they were going to die, I had to think of something fast.

They'll be killed.

It let go of me.

Good thing stores have sports stuff, baseball bats were hard as a rock.

"Hey ugly! You suck so much, that they made a book about your face!"

I really got stop listing to my little brother.

It turn around at me, am going to be grounded for sure.

Let hope it worth it.

It jump at me, but I got way with the others.

"You're alright…"

I worried 6 this time, even 2 was worried.

I wonder if somebody call animal control or the police.

There was no way they'll take this thing on.

The B.R.A.I.N would be harder to fight then this thing.

"Your face cut."

It cut the side of my face, great, my mom is going to think am up to something.

"Hey, like it didn't have poison on it, then you should be worried."

Shouldn't have said that, they'll get worried even more then normal.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

The police were here, this isn't going to be good.

I grab my bag and they got inside.

"Guys, there girl here. She must been attacked."

"Well, let get her outside."

The ambulance clean up the cut on my cheek.

It should go away by next week the say.

Not like I believe them or they'll believe me if I told them a machine attacked me.

"Welly, are you alright?"

"Am fine."

"What was that thing?"

Not like she'll believe me if I told her.

"Just some dog, not a happy one."

My mom doesn't like how am getting these strange cuts.

My mom took me to the car while my grandma was waiting.

I was up in my room.

My mom wanted me to rest for the whole afternoon.

"You were great out there."

7 commented on how I was fighting.

It was the second time I fought something.

"Thanks…?"

"Trust me, you did great."

"She right, you were brave."

Am guessing 5 wish he was brave.

The twins would check my cheek about every five minutes.

It didn't hurt that much.

It just going to heal vary slowly.

"Am alright guys, hey, if the beast comes again and I'll do a whole lot better then today."

The holidays were coming and there was no worrys right now.

I need to teach them about Christmas the best way I can.

**_9: You did a chapter with The Cat Beast...?_**

**_2: I really don't want to think about that..._**

**_Me: Is the chapter good?_**

**_1: Not again! You go crazy about your writing, does really matters if you write bad._**

**_5: Oh no..._**

**_9: He in for it now..._**

**_Me: 1.....!!_**

**_2: Those two will never get along...._**

**_7: Who wants to make a bet?_**

**_5: 10$ on Lulu!_**

**_9: No, 20$!_**

**_7: Men...._**

**_2: Lulu doesn't own Fullmetal Alchamist._**

**_7: 9 Belong to Shane Acker._**

**_6: Remember, no rude comments..._**

**_8: Only heplful ones._**

**_1: You're a crazy fun girl, whatever that is!_**

**_Me: Crazy, you're crazy about your cape!!!_**

**_5: So you in the next chapter....hopefully?_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Gift Wrapping and Getting Drunk

I grab some leftover wrapping paper.

The gifts were small, but I told them to stay under my bed till I was done wrapping.

I hope they like them, it was hard to find what they like.

I told them they can opening them on Christmas.

They like the idea of it and it was fun because you never know what you'll get.

"Lulu, are you down yet?"

"Not yet, just a few things to wrap and then you can come out."

I was finish wrapping 8's gift.

Last was 6's.

I felt strange when it came to 6.

I made him worry about me too much.

I wish he didn't, I wonder why?

"Alright, am finish. You can come out now."

I set their gifts on my computer desk.

Am not the greatest wrapper in the world.

But, I love wrapping paper for some odd reason.

I loved the shinning ones.

I was also think about telling my family about them, no, would be bad for them.

"Welly,"

My mom came in and lucky they hide as soon she came in.

"can I talk to you?"

"Sure? What is it?"

I could hear the wind outside blowing hard outside.

Hope it snowed at least.

"We're going up to see your aunt. So…am letting you stay behind."

What?! I knew our last two visits were awful.

But, why in the world is she letting me stay here by myself?

"Mom, I thought no one wasn't al-"

"Only for the weekend, we'll be back on Monday."

Right. She didn't like the idea of leaving me here.

I knew I wasn't really ready for this, she never left me alone since they saw Superman.

Did she really want that?

"You're sure about this?"

My mom kissed me on the forehead.

I was sure my brothers were going to be in for it now.

"We'll call and check on you."

I watch all of them get inside the van.

I wished them lucky on the trip.

If it was Disney World then I'll go.

Wait, our dog would be asleep all day.

Which means…9 and the others can come out of my room!!

"Okay mom, just have fun."

I know they weren't because my aunt put the fun in never.

It was just the weekend and the beast wouldn't come after me if tried.

Good thing we had a house safety thing in our home.

"Bye guys. Zack, Harri, try not to hurt each other."

They gave me a look, I knew they would.

I forgot if anyone came looking at the house, am stuck.

Well, no one really looks around for house this time of years.

At least, I don't think they do?

My step dad gave my the code to shut down home safety bell and how to turn on.

This was going be fun.

"Wow, your living room is bigger without your family."

5 and the twins look around the room, I had the TV on so people could see that there was someone here.

Well, more then one.

9 and 7 stared at the Christmas tree.

2 and was on the couch while 1 and 8 look around as well.

6 want to draw, I grab some paper for him while I carry them down.

I was lucky the history channel was showing something on Christmas.

I listen to it, it was fun watching it.

"So, did people get drunk?" 9 ask me, it was true, back then people would get drunk.

I'll never know, am still sixteen.

But, they can.

"Yeah, like to see why?" It was evil of me, but, it would be fun to see them drunk.

Like that picture I found of them, it was still funny just thinking about it.

"It only one time. Just tonight, no more then that."

I watched them so them don't get out of hand.

They look so silly drunk, after seeing the twins drunk maybe it was a bad idea.

"You know…I have this thing about…blowing up stuff."

"Yeah right, you can find a bomb or something to blow up…"

"You know…I keep seeing these woman…thinking am a king!"

"Me too…but, they all come at me all at once…"

"You know…have these feeling for someone and…you start to wonder?"

I wasn't sure if they were drunk?

They sounded like they drank truth stuff.

It made me laugh, well 5 the most.

The twins were the ones who were normal.

"I was hoping it was going to be amusing…guess I thought wrong just a bit."

But the stuff they were talking about was funny at least.

I was laughing till I died now.

I was so going to drop down dead.

**_5: Confused? Does this chapter have anything to do with the story?_**

**_Me: Maybe...it was something I came up with._**

**_9: Yeah, Lulu I don't think your readers will get this?_**

**_Me: This is what happen when you drink three cups of hot coco!!_**

**_5: Thought she was going say coffee._**

**_9: 5, she does. I think it just the suger in it._**

**_Me: It short!!! I know it short!!!_**

**_9: -_-_**

**_5: Well...Lulu doesn't own 9. 9 belong to Shane Acker._**

**_9: Is it just me or I can't own myself._**

**_5: Riiiight. Remember, no rude comments._**

**_9: Only helpful ones._**

**_Me: It strange and short!_**

**_9&5: So you in the next chapter?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Normal Saturday

"Is it just me…or is my head hurting?"

I was dress and the twins were asleep from the tiring night them went thought.

They said, well flicker telling me not to worry about it.

In fact, I wasn't sure if I have an all-nighter.

"No 9, you guys were drunk. I mean 5, stay away from bombs. You nearly used the TV as a bomb."

5 look a little shock, not like he could remember it.

"7. 9. Use the bathroom for your make out stuff."

7 and 9 look at each other.

I laugh, that really did happen.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it. Am going to make pancakes for myself?"

To be honest, I was the worst cook in the world.

I nearly burned almost everything I made and made me sick just a bit.

"Need help?" 2 ask me.

"Trust me, you don't."

I like my pancakes to be a little crispy on the edge.

My step dad made them once, so I made them a few times.

"Come on, this looks fun."

Well, it would be fun. So…why not!

"Okay, but, the mixing you guys can do. But the cooking part, you leave to me."

I grab the milk and the eggs out of the our fridge.

I set them out, I had the prouder in the blow already.

"Umm…8 can you put a cup of milk in this."

8 nodded, I was shock how he can lift the milk bottle up.

You think you know a stitch punk's strength.

"Okay, two eggs."

The twins grab some eggs.

I help them break them and I start to mix them for a good start, 5 and 6 took over, then they pass it on to 9 and 2.

7 would took over if 2 was tired.

"Come on 1. This is fun!"

I notice 1 standing there.

Not like he was going to eat it. "

Come 1, if you help, I might find women for you."

"When did I say that?!"

"Last night!"

I was going to hold that to 1 no matter what.

I finish two large pancakes for me with the help of my friends.

I made a glass of chocolate milk and sat in the living room and watch a movie or anime.

"What do we want to watch."

I look though our holidays movies and thought, why not Elf.

It was a fun movie and all that.

I heard the phone ringed.

Must be my mom calling on me.

"Hey mom."

"Sweetie, how are you?"

"Am fine. Just had a weird night…"

"That good to hear."

My mom had that worry tone in her voice.

I know she hated leaving me behind like this.

We talk about an hour.

I told her that am fine and nothing to worry about.

As long there no Cat Beast around the area.

I hanged up the phone.

I didn't like being alone here either.

"You're worried?" 9 ask me, I was a bit.

It wasn't like I was in the hospital.

"Am fine…"

I didn't want to worry them more then I have been.

I walk to the backdoor to let our dog inside.

I made sure he didn't see them, that would be bad.

I headed back to the living room and notice I forgot something.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Barnabas! No!"

Barnabas was barking at them.

Lucky them, they were on couch.

"Sorry guys. Barnabas Bed!"

I watch my dog heading for his bed.

No one was hurt. Lucky there.

"That was your dog?" 2 ask, I did say he would tarred them to bits back in September.

"Sorry guys…"

The twins were scared of Barnabas now.

"I thought he was a-"

"Carry size." I answered 2 question.

"He normal acts like a little kid in dog form."

My dog was weird he acted like a child, even know he was a dog.

He fits perfect with us, we acted weird too.

What make it easy foe me, he doesn't come up to our rooms, well…till he use me room as a bathroom!

Night came around and we watch more Christmas movies.

I didn't realize I fall asleep on them.

"Aw, she asleep."

I could her 7's voice for sure.

"Dreaming…about a white Christmas."

6 was sweet, I was dreaming about snow.

Falling softly on the ground while I was asleep.

Snow was fun, I loved it.

"Maybe we should get some sleep too."

I told tell that was 9's voice.

I could feel them running around all over me, till I fall into that white snowy dream with trees all over the place.

I was about the size as them again and we started to throw snowballs at each other.

Till the lights on the trees came on.

I knew for a fact that Christmas was going to be the best year of all for me and them.

**_3&4: AAAAWWWW!!!!!_**

**_Me: Yeah, the bit is cute, it was an idea from a song by Owl City._**

**_7: *throws a snowball at Lulu*_**

**_Me: 7!!_**

**_7: Come on, when do you get to play in the snow._**

**_Me: True...wait, what?!_**

**_9: I think her brain is shut down at the moment._**

**_5: Lulu, you need to finish up the christmas chapters soon. _**

**_2: Oh yes, the new year is coming soon._**

**_Me: Oh monkeys on fire! I've been out lately and doing other stuff so I haven't had much time to work on this as I hope for._**

**_1: Drooling over this Hatake guy._**

**_Me: Kakashi!!!! _**

**_7: Is she going to try attacking 1? Sooner or later these two need to be friends._**

**_9: Yeah....well...Lulu doesn't own Elf._**

**_6: Lulu doesn't own 9..._**

**_1: 9 belongs to Shane Acker. Whoever that is_**

**_2: Remember, no rude commets._**

**_3&4: Only helpful ones^^_**

**_Me: Till Next Time...and I'll write more during my hour reading._**

**_All: See You In The Next Chapter of Living With Rag Dolls!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 7 Under The Mistletoe and Wishes

"Dumb rain…"

Sunday was raining all day.

I was hoping for snow, that dream died.

I watch 9 and the others play truth or dare.

It look fun, but I didn't want to play, since I had some work to do.

"Alright…truth or dare 7."

"Dare."

I wonder what the dare was?

It shouldn't be that bad.

"Fight the dog."

"Hold on there. What did I say about my dog!"

"Fine…"

I thought of something, it would be fun and evil at the same time.

"Why not…have 7 wait under the mistletoe till someone kiss till…7 o'clock ."

7 gave me a look of "you're not series".

Am sorry 7.

"I can't believe am doing this."

Hey, it wasn't my ide-okay it was.

I finish putting the mistletoe over her head.

I wonder who was going to go under it and kiss her?

She agreed not to move where the mistletoe is till someone walks under it and kiss her.

Please don't let be 1, I'm having bad thoughts about that.

9 or 5 will do, let that happen god.

"Remember, don't move from this spot."

"This is-"

7 took a moment and hop into my hand before her time started.

"I don't have to kiss 1 right?"

"Believe me…no! Not if the Cat Beast Came Back!!"

1 hour passed

7 lay on her back.

I came to check on her every five minutes.

She gave me a look that she was going to kill me.

I stayed in our garden room.

Please don't ask me why we call it that.

I was drawing a little bit, what you ask.

I've been drawing 11 a lot since 6 draw her, 6 would sometime say I was her in a way.

I didn't see it, 11 was different from me.

I like that about my characters, some of them had something based on me or something that I wanted to be.

"Lulu, think you can draw us?"

I look at 5, I draw him before a few times, 6 once, 2 and 1...umm not really 0r 8.

7 haven't thought it yet.

9 planning on it.

The twins, once.

"Well, it would give me something to do. Why don't you kiss 7?"

"No…she umm….am waiting for the right girl."

"You like 7."

"No!"

"You do."

"No-I don't."

"You think 9 going to beat you to the finish line."

"What!?"

3 hours passed

"Done."

I draw them together in this dream home my family was going to live.

"Wow Lulu. That house looks homely."

"It my family dream home. Well, our dream home. See…we're moving far way from here…it really hard here."

"Can someone just come over here and kiss me, I think my leg fall asleep."

It been four hours, I pointed at 9 telling him to go kiss her till she tried to kill me again.

I watch 9 leave the room, we all heard a bit of a squeal.

The twins were laughing a bit.

I even laugh.

It was midnight and we sat near the heater while I had a cup of hot chocolate.

"Lulu…where are you going to live then?"

"Oregon."

I saw only picture up there.

It amazing, from what we hear about there, it was filled of beauty, nice towns, by the ocean, I can't explain it.

The woods were going be the best part of moving.

No fields of corn, no super close towns, no same stores over and over again, no same dinners, no rude people that tried to kill you while driving.

"Hey look, it snowing."

We watch the snow fall to the ground.

It was a winter wonderland.

"Lulu…you're not hurt?"

"Am fine 6."

I kissed him on his head and he jump like last time.

"Lulu….can I have a word with you?"

What did 1 want now?

Please tell me it wasn't about risking my life to the Cat Beast.

"Yes?" "I wanted to say…thank you."

Did 1 just say, thank you?

Weird…tell this was a 1 clone and not the real 1?!

"Your…welcome?"

Well…it looks it was truly going be a white Christmas.

But...with them.

Their first Christmas and snow of the year.

**_9: Sorry these last chapters weren't good as the others._**

**_5: Lulu been working on her Nightmare before Christmas story._**

**_7: Wait, isn't the same movie we watched with her?_**

**_2: Yes, it was._**

**_1: She is a bit nuts in the head._**

**_Me: Am what in the head?_**

**_3&4: Here we go again._**

**_6: Lulu doesn't own 9..._**

**_7: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_9: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_5: Only helpful ones._**

**_6: Check out Lulu's Nightmare before Christmas story..._**

**_Me: AAAAWWWW!! 6, you don't have to that. _**

**_9: People are about you two, turning into your OC 11 and-_**

**_7: See you in the next chapter._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Merry Christmas Stitch punks

My family came back and had the worst visit of their lives again.

That what happens when you visit my aunt.

It will be hell for anyone.

But, I was glad they were back.

Christmas was next week.

And we should find out about moving soon.

"Honey, are you okay."

I was feeling a bit sick.

I eat pancakes and had hot coco for the weekend.

My head was killing me like a rock hit it.

"You should lay down."

"Not like she going to."

I ignored my step dad, I was feeling weird.

I wonder if it from the time I spent with 9 and the other.

Or it was from the attack from the Cat Beast.

I shouldn't let them see me like this.

I would cause 6 to worry again….

I'm good at that.

_**Christmas eve**_

"Welly, I need your help for something."

"Sure."

So Christmas is came, when you're home schooled time seem to fly by faster.

But, time seem to be a lot slower for me then it used to be.

My little brother and I help my mom bring the gift downstairs, out Christmas was going to be small this year and I was okay with.

As long I get anything related to anime or anything like.

The best memories of my Christmas was going Disney world for my older brother's sixteen birthday.

He was born on December 15th.

My plan this year was to hang out with 9 and the others.

This was their Christmas with me and I want them to remember it for the rest of their lives.

It was raining hard outside, sort sucks if you live around here.

"What do you do with your family Lulu?" 9 ask me

"Well, nothing much…it all up on the weather mostly. But, we watch a Christmas Carol, the good ones, not those crappy ones. We save the best one for last."

"What makes it the best?"

"Because it a musical."

Music was like one of the big thing around this year.

That what I think, it was amusing to me cause most holiday movies were music as well.

Music was like my soul, gave me ideas about what will happen in my stories.

"Hey, you know, you watch the movie with me and my family, my dog would be in bed by then."

"Sound fun."

All day was raining and we did was play some video games, eat some food and watch a bit of Ghost Hunters.

I let them stay in the living room out of sight for the day.

I was going to stay downstairs most of the day.

9 and the others enjoy the movies we watched.

They had a ball of fun, they wanted to play some of the video games with me.

They food was good as, the said that the sweets look good to me.

I wish they could eat, they would love my grandma's cooking.

It was so good that your mouth would just melt.

They hide while me and my brothers were watching a movie together.

"Lulu…can we open them?"

"Not yet…wait till morning."

Them saw as open our gifts, we open one on Christmas eve.

It was cool.

"Next year you can."

_**Christmas Day**_

I was asleep but the excitement was taking over me.

It was my last Christmas in this house.

And their first Christmas.

Wait, today is Christmas!

"Morning Lulu."

"Morning 7...want to go downstairs?"

We all came downstairs, I smell the sweet small of food for Christmas day.

Another bad joke of mine.

It was snowing still, it was great.

"Welly, get dress, we'll open gifts when you and your brothers are dressed."

It was like we were going to a party or anything, so I wore jeans and nice shirt today.

I like the shirt my mom gave me sine her can't wear them.

"Lulu, now can we open them?"

"Yes! Look for your number on the gift."

Before I went down stairs, I watch them open their gifts.

They all like them so much.

"Oh! Like to see what I get this year?"

"Sure!"

It was a great Christmas.

I like all the things I got.

9 was freaked a little when he saw himself.

I laugh, he shouldn't be worry.

It was funny, I loved them so much.

I wish I could be their size again and hug them.

Next year, I'll make sure they have a nice year as much they this one was.

**_7: Umm...Lulu? I think you rush this chapter a bit...?_**

**_Me: It was the best I could today, beside, I need to work the stories I have._**

**_9: How Many?_**

**_Me: A Lot!! And I Need To Work On Them So Bad!!!!_**

**_2: Now, now, let enjoy today^^_**

**_5: Oh, Lulu, what next week?_**

**_Me: Oh yes! I'm doing a small video project with 9 on my YouTube channel, so, I might not write that week._**

**_9: Well, Lulu doesn't own 9. Or me...well, okay, Am confused._**

**_5: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_7: Remember no rude comments._**

**_2: Only helpful ones^^_**

**_Me: Happy Holidays from us!_**

**_All: Merry Christmas!!!!!!! _**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Warning From The B.R.A.I.N

I couldn't believe, 2009 was a big hit for me.

I was happy about this.

I told 9 and the others that people set goals for themselves for the new year.

It been amazing, life was like Wonderland.

The house should be sold by this summer or spring.

Please let my family leave this hell hole.

"Lulu…"

"Yes 6?" 6 had his worry face.

I haven't seen it for sometime now.

"What is it 6?"

"Don't look at your…messages…"

What did 6 mean by that?

Don't look at my messages?

Maybe I'll take 6's words on that.

It wouldn't hurt.

We spend most of the day playing video games and watching movies.

It was super cold outside today.

I draw a bit, just random stuff.

"Welly, how many books do you have left?"

My mom ask me if I much mangas I have left.

I was down to five.

I need to make her a list of books I need.

It was night and 9 and the gang were asleep or taking a short nap.

I wasn't online all day, I could check my email instead.

6 told me not to check my messages, but he didn't say my emails.

I login to my email.

Nothing new really, just reviews of stuff I posted.

I wonder why 6 didn't want me to see them?

Something new pop up.

It was unknown to my computer?

It said, _Hello Lulu_?

I had this feeling it was a starker or something.

I went ahead and read it.

_Hello Lulu_

_You have something I want. Why don't we set a meeting for you and me?_

Okay, either this person is crazy.

Or had the email?

What do I have that this guy wants?

It would ask who this person was.

I knew it was dumb to get a weird email from stranger and answer it.

It was good to ask, if it was someone I knew, I was safe.

I reply, asking who this was?

I got a reply back.

_It should be hard…you have them with you. I know you do. Stop playing dumb…or should another Cat Beast to tell you._

It hit like a bug of rocks. It was The B.R.A.I.N!?

I was talking to the thing that took the lives of my new friends away.

Why did it want from me?

"What do you want from me? I can't give you my friends."

I reply, I wasn't going to lose them and watch them die.

_I knew you were going to say._

What did it mean by that?

I know I should reply to this murderer and destroyer.

But, I had to do something to protect them.

All of them. I reply back.

"You're not teaching them…forget it. Just leave them alone."

I could feel my tears coming.

I thought it was from being scared.

It was silly, but I had to do what ever it take to this thing away from them.

"You want the them…you have to get though me first."

I told it that. It can be happy or not, it not getting them.

_Have it your way…but, I'm not giving up. You'll see things my way._

"Bring it…am ready to fight."

I turn off my computer.

It wasn't going to win the war.

I promise them I'll keep them safe, but for now.

I'll do everything in my power to keep them away from The B.R.A.I.N. and from what coming our way.

_**Me: Sorry for the wait. I was doing other stuff.**_

**_5: Well, A happy later New Years._**

**_9: Lulu had a writer's block a little and she was working on some request on DeviantART._**

**_7: Short stories. _**

**_6: She promise she'll work more on it this year..._**

**_Me: I have a lot of fanfics to work on. So that why._**

**_3 and 4: 9 belongs to Shane Acker^^_**

**_2: Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_6" Remember, no rude comments, onlu helpful ones..._**

**_Me: Have An Awesome 2010!!!!!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tears and Perssure

"Okay, Lulu….Go!"

I started to run, up and down.

It was like the race for my life. Well, if you want to stay in shape.

"Okay 1, move to the back!"

"This is ridicules, how are we help her with this running and up the stairs thing!"

It was one of my P.E. things for home schooling.

I to run up and down the stairs, it took the breath right out of you.

"Alright, 3 behind your twin, wait…the twins are out of here!"

They sounded like people in one of the sports things.

It was funny to see something like that.

I keep running, my legs were on fire.

It was like a heat wave was on them.

"And…9!"

I finally made a stop.

I grab a glass of water.

They started to dance, they look so happy about living here with me.

My thoughts went back to The B.R.A.I.N's words.

It was coming for us.

It didn't know where I was.

At least, I thought it did, but, I have to be careful.

I check my email, nothing from it since New Years.

It was gone.

I just wanted to know it got a hold of me.

I thought, just wait and the battle will start.

Not like the people around here would care.

"Something wrong?" 5 ask me

"No…it nothing…."

"Lulu…you say that about everything."

He was right, it was my new favorite words.

I used it for everything now.

It was my way of keep them secret and their safety.

I was sounded like 1 in a way.

I think the talk with killer of my new friends was scaring me a little.

"Did something happen?"

"I just got a bad comment about something, that was it."

I lied though my teeth.

I look at my messages and saw a note from my friend around the area.

I told her about my move and she want to meet up with me this Sunday.

I talk to my mom about it and she said it was okay!

I was going my best friend again!

"Lulu? It not a bad comment? Wait…do you know this person?"

"Yeah, I knew her, she a great friend before I was pulled out of public school."

I missed my friends, I could talk to some of them online.

Wait, I know she was a fan of 9.

I could tell her about them.

Wait, when I told people I dress up for pictures, they thought I was crazy and weird.

She didn't think I was weird.

We talk to each other online a lot.

I wanted to talk with her in person before I leave.

"Hey, can we meet her?" 5 ask me. "Well…."

"Please Lulu…"

6 use his cute face of his.

I can't refuse that face.

"Alright."

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I was having a panic attack again.

The B.R.A.I.N was looking for me and the others.

I wish I was the aliens from Avatar and attack it.

No…I would be fighting something else.

"Lulu…"

"Oh 6, did I wake you up?"

"No…"

"You like to draw with me?"

I ask him, he smiled at me.

"Sure…"

6 and I draw some pictures, it was one in the morning.

I didn't care, nights didn't like me sleeping half of the time.

I draw some of my characters again.

Mikuru and Kai from my Watcher story.

I heard 6 yelp a bit.

I saw his picture, it was me and The B.R.A.I.N. face to face.

But, I felt another panic attack again.

I eat my last box of pocky anyway, I say pocky is cure for everything.

"Lulu…sorry you saw that…"

I look at 6, there was no reason for him to worry.

But, I should be worried.

I don't know when the B.R.A.I.N would attack.

My heart was beating like Bella's.

I wasn't having a baby who was trying kill me inside.

I was human and her friends are rag dolls.

And a machine was on the move to kill me just to get to the them.

Tears started to fill my eyes again.

My panic attack was getting worst.

I haven't cried this much since last year.

"Lulu…don't cry…"

I buried my head in my pillow and cried.

"What wrong?"

I was under more pressure then before.

"Ssshhh…Lulu, it alright. Don't cry."

I cried till the sun came up.

No one was up and my tears were gone.

All the stitch punks were setting close to me.

My heart was clam now, I was safe.

"Do you need to sleep?" 9 ask me.

"Yeah…"

My head was hurting, my thoughts were trying to tell me…ran away and head for your new home.

As much as I won't to, I can't leave my family if that thing is here.

Somewhere…

**_Me: Sorry everyone...I haven't been...you know..._**

**_2: Inspired?_**

**_Me: Yeah...._**

**_9: She been, out again. _**

**_7: Plus, she been working on her story about her character 11._**

**_5: Plus, her head is hurting at the moment._**

**_6: Long week..._**

**_9: Well, Lulu doesn't own me, I mean 9, me? I belong to Shane Acker. I mean 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_7: Don't hurt youself 9._**

**_5: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_2: Only helpful ones._**

**_6: See you in the next chapter..._**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Guys, Meet Snow. Snow, Meet The Stitch Punks

It was finally here, the day I was going to meet my friend again.

I hope she doesn't think am weird when I tell her about 9 and the others.

She was a fan of them as well.

I hope she didn't mind having them tag along.

Or if she believe me at least.

I step out of the van and I told them when to come out.

I walk up to the fort of the store and she came running out and hugged me tight.

I hugged back tightly.

We're about to cry, it been so long that I've seen her.

"I MISSED YOU!!!!"

We walk into the store, it was good to talk to someone human (not like I din't enjoy talking with 9 and the others) , she took me over to the manges since she knew how I was anime fan.

I look around to see if anyone wouldn't look at us.

I call her Snow, because of her user name.

I started laughing, they really wanted to meet her.

"What wrong Welly?"

"Snow, I have something to tell you…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Guys stop it. Aalright you can come out."

They all jump out of my pockets of my jacket.

Snow was shock to see them.

"This is real? Right?"

"Trust me, it not a dream. They're here for real."

I notice that 6 was missing.

He was on my shoulder, he must be shy.

"How long have they been here?"

"Since September."

Me and Snow talk about them and look at some books at the time.

The twins, 7 and 2 stay on her shoulders, while 5,6, 9, 1 and 8 stay on my shoulders.

We look at books about werewolves and vampires.

She was werewolf fan and I was vampire fan.

But, I felt bad for the wolves.

They don't get enough love.

Snow and I had great time.

2 like her a lot.

I told her about how the machines had attacked me in the past.

I was feeling like Alice.

I wasn't sure why, I was like Alice in way.

"Welly, does you parents know about them?"

"No, they don't."

I told her.

"Lulu, we've seen your family, come to think of it. We're part of it now."

2 made a good point there.

He was right about the family.

My friends were like my other family.

"Are hearts are never separated."

Snow used a line from Kingdom Hearts.

She was right, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in while and it made sense too.

"Your friend was super nice!"

"I hope you two meet up again."

They really like Snow a lot.

She was sweet, caring, I could go on for hours.

I play the song Come On, Come Out.

Life seem to be more of challenge now days.

But, life was more then that now.

After last year, weird and normal seem to be gone from my life.

Not that I think about it.

My life was going to adventure everyday now.

9, 7, 2, 5, 6, the twins, 8, and even grumpy 1.

Life has became more like Cirque Du Freak in a way.

I would believe anything now, werewolves, vampires, even the world of Halloween.

I would let life go and let it flow by me.

But right now, the biggest thing is moving.

**_Me: Sorry foor the wait everyone!!!_**

**_7: Lulu hasn't been writing on this for a while now._**

**_9: She been in Nightmare before Christmas mood lately._**

**_Me: Hey! It Not My Fault That I Love It So Much!!!!_**

**_1: Right._**

**_Me: 1! Don't Start With Me!!!_**

**_3&4: Here we go again...._**

**_2: And I thought they stop?_**

**_5: Anyway....Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_8: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_7: Come On, Come Out belongs to A Fine Frenzy._**

**_9: Cirque Du Freak Belongs to Shan._**

**_3&4: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney._**

**_2: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_6: Only helpfuls ones..._**

**_Me: Well, sorry if I haven't updated on this, I'll sure that the next chapter would be better!_**

**_All: See you in the next chapter!!!!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Capture by Panicky

The weather been bad this week. So, there wasn't much to do during this week expect home school. February was coming and the love day was coming.

But, it was most a day of heartbroken people. That why I sort of stop watching those teen movies, at least no one is crazy like Rome and Juliet.

And….yet again. I had a panic attack all afternoon.

Not sure if it from bio dad. I love my dad, but…he not much of a father to us…he the only one who didn't know I was home schooled.

It hard to lie to him, I panic, my mom is good at it and I feel like I can't do anything but hide when he comes.

Believe me, if you know how feeling now.

It was hard to tell him things, but he like everyone around here.

"Lulu…are you okay."

"Yeah…"

I wasn't, I had so much stuff to do for and this week was hard enough. Today someone look at the house, to rent it….plus, I've been worrying when a machine would attack.

Life was like a river, if you try getting to the other side, you'll end up in under it.

My chest felt like it was going to below up. What worst…I was hiding this stress from them.

Stress wasn't something I can't handle, it was going to be like last year where I have to give up everything and I cried that felt like I lost a family member.

I try writing, drawing, and even playing my favorite video game. Nothing help!

"Lulu doesn't look so good?"

I heard 5, he must be talking about how I was acting.

"Yes, she been under what human call stress. She had a hard time this week."

I listing to 2, he was right about that.

"Can we, cheer her up? I mean, she done a lot for us."

I finally heard 9's voice, cheer me was going to be hard.

"For once, I was agree."

Did 1 just agreed to something 9 said? This changes everything.

"Lulu has us…make her laugh…."

To be honest, 6 had a good idea.

If you laugh, it makes you twice as good then you were and your bad mood goes away.

"Yeah, that a good idea."

"I know what we can do."

I didn't hear their voice after that. It been a few hours now and it was close for whatever my mom was making tonight. I got up from computer chair and saw 9 and 5.

"I call on the powers, of magic head."

9 place his hand on top of 5's head. Were they doing something from Psych?

Then I saw 3 and 4 dress up as a few characters from Naruto.

It was funny too because they were Naruto and Sasuke. I started to laugh when then act like they were fighting.

"I see, a great battle happening to these two."

I saw 7 step in a the started to dance. I was laughing hard and saw 6 come out. He start to say something, but, I didn't know it was.

It was pretty funny to get in a good laugh in. But, the pain was still there. But, my panicky wasn't helping.

"Sorry guys…it been rough lately, and I see what you're trying to do…but, it not going to help this time."

I try not to show my feelings out from my panic attack. But, I hit something off on my computer.

When I look, I deleted all of my stories…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

I lost my stories! All the time spend on them. All the work I've put in to them.

Everything was lost in one single second. My way of relaxing though my hardship. I can't believe I lost it all!!

"NO!! NO!!! NO!!!! ALL THAT WORK THOUGH YEARS AND THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!"

"Lulu, look again."

2 found them all safe and unharmed.

"Oh…haha…all that freaking out for nothing."

They started to laugh as well, just at my foolish reaction. I was laughing at myself, lately I was able to make my family to laugh.

But, I didn't think they'll laugh at my actions.

"We got Lulu to laugh finally." It was nice to laugh again.

"Welly, what going on here?"

My bio dad came in and the others hide. Then the stress came back like rat.

"Nothing…"

"Okay."

They came back in second when he left.

I love my dad, but, it hard to talk to him, as much I want him to be part of my life, I can't now. He not a father to me.

But, 2 was like my other dad. Even 1 was for a grump. Hey, it was funny.

My mom say I should relax for the night.

So, we watch about two Disney movies for the night. The twins really enjoy Brother Bear, even if I didn't know if they were both boys. Then we watch Mulan, one of the many Disney girls I like.

"Lulu, what is stress?"

"Trust me, it not something you want. Believe me, it cause problems."

I was telling the truth there. Stress wasn't something you want. It was like, losing to your pet cat.

I'm not sure how to put it. But, I know it wasn't fun. But, they don't have to worry about it. Stress wasn't something they want.

"So, to humans, stress is bad." 9 ask me.

"Yeah, it nothing like….I know the word. It like being sad, but, you wear black for a long time and your behavior changes…"

"You mean…when you watch us die in the movie?" I nodded my head to 5.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Just asking. What is Oregon like?" 1 ask me, never thought this day would come.

"From what I heard, it like the green start."

"Everyone is green!?" 9 yell in confusion.

"No, it really nature loving up there. And there a city up there too called Portland. And, we'll being living by the ocean."

"That blue ground?!" 5 ask in his happy voice.

"Yeah. One step and you'll be under it."

"Oh…"

"There are no cornfields, no rude people, no same stores everywhere."

"So there stores you never heard of?"

"Yeah, from what I heard from my mom, she said that schools in this town we'll be living in has nice schools."

"So, you'll be going to school with other humans like your friend Snow?"

"Yes. And, I can take you to anime cons."

"Like Naruto…"

"Yeah! And, we'll be near a whole lot of parks."

Parks, book stores, the ocean, I was happy to move.

They started to dance around, they must be excited to see this place.

But, machines could be around….one of the reason why am freaking out.

**_9: Lulu really did thought she deleted her stories._**

**_Me: Hey...it was just a moment...._**

**_3&4: Riiiiiiiiiiight._**

**_1: Well, you haven't updated on this for a little while. _**

**_Me: Hey, I had a lot going on!_**

**_2: Well, are you going to tell your readers what you're thinking about?_**

**_Me: Oh, right! I might do a sequel to this base on my move and my new life._**

**_7: With us^^_**

**_Me: Yeah, it will be something like that._**

**_5: Well, Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_6: 9 belongs to Shane Acker...._**

**_1: She doesn't own Brother Bear or_** **_Mulan._**

**_2: They Belong to Disney._**

**_9: Remember, No rude Comments._**

**_8: Only Helpful ones._**

**_Me: Well, see you in the next chapter._**

**_All: See you soon!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: You Got A Friend In Me

It been a while since it snow around here. It been snowing all day and you know. I hated it. Weird how that happens.

"Will it stop snowing."

Well, am not mother nature and it was Valentines day. Well, it not Washington D.C. here, over there they're having a snow storm everyday and found many ways to keep them warm.

I thought about the move, it was close everyday. Come to think of it, they'll see the world more, outside of this place.

"It really boring inside…."

9 complain as he lay of my red floor. The world was white outside and there was something to do inside at the moment.

Well, nothing I could think of. I just had my check so when the move comes I'll wear my glasses during the rode trip.

"Well, things can get worst…." I told them.

"You reply to it…"

I heard 6 behind one of the boxes in my room.

"Yeah…"

"Reply to what?"

1 ask me in his rage voice. Maybe I shouldn't say anything, it would be best not to make them worry about me.

"Guys…I did say I would keep you safe…it just-"

"You don't like people to worry about you?"

2 ask me in his clam voice. But, he's right about that. It just made me the weakest link of my family. I was the only one with a problem and I felt I couldn't do anything. My parents keep telling me am smart, but I know for a fact that am not that smart.

I was shy around people a lot, sometime kids would get mad at me for reminding a teacher about homework, plus, I felt useless to my family.

"Lulu…tell them…"

I guess 6 wanted me tell them what I told him in wonderland.

"Well…I HAVE A LEARNING PROBLEM!!!!"

I was scared how the others would say about that.

"That explains a lot."

What explains a lot? I was a bit lost on those words.

"So, the schools here didn't help you and your parents took you and help you."

"Something like that…."

It was a bit off. But, 5 was right a little. But, moving was import right now. But, it was easy to open to them then anyone else. Then, I heard something outside. I look at my window and saw it open.

That was strange…I've been trying to use the word weird anymore. But, we were a little confused how it was opening. Then, something grab and I was outside inside of cage.

"Lulu!!"

It was in the air and took me away from them. The B.R.A.I.N wasn't joking about this. Looks like a war started because of me.

~~~~ Stitch Punks View ~~~~

"Lulu!!"

9 and 7 stood there in the window and watch their friend get taken by the machines.

"I can't believe it…she gone…"

9 said in a worry voice. All these months, she taken care of them and help them make it through this world. Lulu was gone and there was no telling where she was.

"We have to save Lulu…" 6 said making his way out of Lulu's room.

5 stop him from leaving the room and losing his life.

"6, we don't know where Lulu is. She can be anywhere out there."

2 clam down 6 a bit. He was worried about Lulu then anyone. She could be hurting from the machines or worst. But, none of them didn't want that to happen her. She was risking her own life for them. What could they do?

"Wait…"

7 and the twins went to grab something from under Lulu's bed. It was a picture of her. Only, she look upset in the photo. The twins pointed to the letters next to the picture.

"Oh yes, Lulu is being home schooled for this year. Then it must have took her somewhere near there."

"Now wait just a moment."

1 stop everyone from leaving the room. Was he ready to them from getting their friend and family back.

"We need something to get us there."

~~~~ Lulu's View ~~~~

I was freezing, winter was hell here, much worst then summer. I didn't have my shoes with me, all I my t-shirt and jeans. I was trying to keep myself warm. But, I landed on the snow. My feet felt numb and wet. I saw three of the machines.

The Cat Beast, The Winged Beast and The Seamstress. I was in a graveyard and guess where I was. I was near where all of my trouble started. I ran in the snow trying to get away. Then, I was finally face to face with The B.R.A.I.N.

Then, there was a computer, guess it wanted to talk with through it again.

_You just love making things hard on yourself don't you._

"Just for your info. You killed humans! Why in the world, would I give them to you."

I know what it was planning anyway, taking their souls and wiping out the humans here. Well, the people here would just love that. Not all of them would, but, I had a feeling it was it's plan.

_Smart girl…not smart enough. You had a last chance. Now, you pay for you mistakes._

The Cat Beast pushed down on me. It was trying to get all of the breath inside of me out. I was going to die here. This was it, I never get to see my new home, my family, but…mostly my best friends.

9,7, the twins, 5 and 2, 8, 6, even 1. I was never going to see them again. This was it. My death and my grave was going to be here of all places.

~~~~ Stitch punk's View ~~~~

"Left! Left!!"

They found a toy car for them to drive in. It was strange to see them driving such a small thing in a place like this. But, 7 was the one driving and they others were on look out for Lulu.

"Right! Right!"

A car almost hit them and near ran into a stop sign. Plus, they almost hurt a dog and cat on the way.

"Maybe this is why Lulu doesn't want drive here."

"Because of me! No, I think it the people here!"

7 was driving while the other hold to the toy car.

"This isn't like that movie!"

2 pulled out a map but, he noticed machines in a graveyard and saw Lulu. One of them hurting her like last time.

"Lulu…"

They watch in horror, she could die like this. They wanted to see the place she was talking about. 9 noticed a hole near by, it look like the one from their wonderland trip last year. Then, something hit 9.

"I have a plan."

9 and the other talked it over till it was alright with everyone. 1 disagreed and then agreed with parts of the plan. 5 was a bit scared, 7 was ready and 6 was worried as well.

"Got it."

~~~~ Lulu's View ~~~~

I was losing air fast. Everything was getting blurry by the second. I near thought about death till now. I wonder if someone was waiting for me there on the other side.

"Hey! Over Here!"

The machines let me go and I saw 9. What the heck is he doing here!! Is going to try that same dumb move like in the movie again!

Then all of the machines went after 9, he was in a toy car. The B.R.A.I.N followed him too. Oh no, this was not going to end well for sure. But, 9 jump out the car and all the machines fall into a hole (wonder if the Winged Beast was caught on to the other machines?).

The B.R.A.I.N fall into the hole as well and then, the hole closed up. It must be the hole we fall into. Thank You Wonderland!!

"Lulu!"

"Are you Okay!?"

"Don't you worry us like that!"

They all got on to me, I was laughing a bit. Not because of them, because they were alive.

"9, never do that again."

9 smiled at me and laugh. Well, it was about time we went home before anyone noticed I WAS GONE!!!

_**A few Weeks Later…**_

Well, we haven't heard anything from the machines for two weeks now. And…I was really happy that. My life can…well…go back to what it once was.

Well, Alice in Wonderland wasn't too far away (Tim Burton's Alice) and I was in the middle making my 6 cosplay plus making a 5 doll.

"_Pope doll, he enters the room. Pope doll, he walks t-_"

"How long are you going to sing that song."

"Till you go mad as a Hatter, wait, am already mad as a Hatter."

Another bad joke of mine, need to make some new lines for myself.

"So, anything new today?" 2 ask me

"Well, nothing really, but this morning was-"

"Mummy!"

"Mommy?"

"No 8, mummies are…well, I should show you what a mummy looks some other time."

The news had info that they could have found something that cause one of the kings of Egypt to die. Bone disease is what they're saying right now, but I have this feelings their going to look more into it still.

"What about Rome?"

"Oh, we're done talking about Rome at the moment."

I told them, but, I wanted is to get into stuff on Japan. We watch a few videos about I, but, I wanted to see more.

"Is there anything new on Meet the Natives?"

"No…it been over for a while now."

I loved that because of the people. It was sweet and sad, all of the emotions. Well, it been a long day. But, everything was normal so far. Well, sort of.

**_Me: Am sorry I haven't updata on this for so long!_**

**_6: Things been...crazy around here..._**

**_Me: Well, for me and all. _**

**_3&4: Moving!_**

**_Me: That, I have been under stress a bit lately._**

**_1: Well, Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_2: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_5: Well, hopefully lulu will updata soon again._**

**_9: Or, not...well.._**

**_All: See You Soon!! _**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nice Weather We're Having

"Am not feeling so good."

Now, if you're a girl. You properly know what am going through at the moment. Well, am little bit weird when comes to this.

"2, think she okay?"

5 was asking 2 while I was holding my stomach.

"Am not sure, I've notice this few times."

"Am human still…."

I felt like there was ball inside my stomach. As much I try to hide this from them, I don't want them to see me like this. To be honest, I wish I was a boy, my life would be easier a bit. Not! No one's gander is easy! Great, I was talking crazy.

"Lulu, I've been meaning to ask?"

9 was with my half empty bookshelves.

"Yes?"

"I notice when it comes to this day, what do you call it again?"

"You mean Sunday?"

"Yeah, why are you always want to leave the house. Is your dad that bad?"

Well…more or less. Since am the only girl in the family (siblings wise) my brothers keep my dad way from me as much as possible. Trust me, you don't want my dad!

"Guess…am going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Its 8:30?"

1 told me, yeah, I know that. So, after taking my shower in warm water, I had my last box pocky. I wasn't feeling great tonight. Well, tomorrow was going to long and fun day.

March was here and packing was going vary slowly, all week I was watching TMNT. Weird, I haven't watch that movie since 2007 and I was working on a story for that too. But, I would write poems here and there.

5 like the two I wrote, he like my Different poem. It was something I made up on the spot. It weird how am able to do something like that.

They're not that good I can tell you that. Well, it been slow lately since machines took me out of the blue and try to kill before every last breath was gone from my body like a vampire trying to drink my blood.

Well, these days, my family wants to take picture film a little bit of our favorite places before he move. Plus, Alice in Wonderland is next weekend and I told 6 I'll be dressing up as him when I go see it. But, I haven't felt like writing or drawing or doing anything lately.

"Lulu, what the matter?"

Now panic attack were always worst on me when it comes to Sundays. Cause of my dad. This morning I learn that he was up set with my mom when he my older brother. Wait, shouldn't have said that about my dad.

Well, if you were me, it hard to love a guy who didn't care much about. If understand this, maybe this why I like 2 as a father. He lived with me enough to know me for me.

"Oh nothing, hey you guys went to come to Breeze with me today?"

Breeze is a small town my family goes to for a really nice day. There a little work place next to the hospital and little park, once we lock ourselves out of the van and the people were nice and were careful about getting the doors unlock for us.

Once in while my step dad got us lunch there, well, not anymore since moving was coming up so close.

"Oh, and we're going to Wal-Mart after that to get a new computer chair."

My computer chair right now was falling apart since December. Well, longer then that. And to be honest, my back would hurt just a bit from it.

"That sounds fun." 2 told me, I was taking that as a yes.

It was a long drive up to Breeze, the weather was super nice. I wore my Mad Hatter t-shirt and my little green jacket and my fingerless gloves. It was nice, I was listening to the Nyan Nyan song half of the time and acting like a dork the time.

The stitch punks came along outside and stayed close to me, I would check how many there were. When there was 9 of them, they would get inside my pockets. We had a little drive as well. And found a new place, crap, if only we knew about this town next to the other one we have come here half of the time.

It was amazing, 8 and 7 like the workout stuff, the twines like the parks, 2 and 1 just relax and enjoy the weather, 5,6 and 9 play tag while I walk with my family.

Spring was almost here and I had this feeling that I love thing was going to be here soon. WoW, one of the pairing for them might come true.

"That was amazing day."

"Yeah, I like that place."

"Hold everyone, remember, Oregon might have places we might like too. Just, not the sea."

I could see how happy they were, even 1? Weird how that happens. Well, better tell him that one of my stories he has a kid. Oh well, better not ruin that for him, none of them. Well, my dad didn't show today, luck out today.

Packing was moving slowly, since all is left to pack in my room is my posters and mangas. I have way to much of those. Well, tomorrow is another day, another event, another something? Well, if you get what I'm saying.

**_Me: Am sorry that this chapter is short and it has something to do what going on._**

**_1: Shouldn't you be writing the new story to this?_**

**_Me: And I thought we were finally getting along better 1. Should I tell 11 this?_**

**_1: What?!_**

**_7: Well, this is just a stress chapter Lulu made, since she had been under a lot of stress and she should be working on request on DA *looks at Lulu*_**

**_Me: I know I SHOULD!!! School and packing is in the way! Not my fult!_**

**_3&4: Riiiiiiiiiiiight._**

**_Me: Well, am posting this story on another site called devaintART, so, if you guys want to your own version of this just me here on my devanitART page. _**

**_9: She know as kakashisgirlfighter, it strange how this story is a hit._**

**_5: I think they get it 9. Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_7: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_1: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_3&4: Only Helpful Ones^^_**

**_Me: Till Next time^^_**

**_All: See You Soon in The Next Chapter of Living with Rag Dolls^^_**


	27. Chapter 27

Each day seem to slower. My hair has grown out just a little, it about to pass my shoulders soon. Packing was slower and much faster. But, I've been having panic attack these days now. There wasn't anything to worry about….well….

"Boys!! Stop it!! Moving day is in three months! Hopefully You-9! 5!"

Yeah, times fly when you're home school. It was March still and half of my posters were down. Plus, 9 and 5 been acting like my brothers, plus, them don't punch me. Wish they did, I think I need.

For the last few days now, I've been having panic attacks lately. It scaring me a little, they don't come when am on walks. The weather be so nice and all of a sudden am panicking out of the blue. While, if you say Sunday, then no.

"Lulu…you alright…."

6 and I were pretty close, I think it because we're both different. Well, I was another different then he was. Since I came back from a little shopping with my mom and grandma, I wasn't feeling the best. The machines aren't around to hurt them, how come am not happy? I didn't smile as much, I haven't been drawing lately (more or less), reading and writing were disappearing from my hands, all I can do it, is just try to get my creative out, like, force it out. All I've been doing was walking around like a puppy.

You know, now that I think about, this house been apart of my life since I was a baby. I wasn't born in the state, I was born in another state. I was in one of the hospitals in Denver. That all I can tell you.

"She been down…."

I over heard them talking again. I wish they didn't see me like this. Then they'll go through all the trouble to cheer me again. "Yeah, can't blame her."

"She should be fine, like last time."

"5, I don't think she is fine."

As much I wanted to say something to them, I was still under pressure from the move. And there so much to do. I started to write a poem about how life was now and the stress I was under.

"But, she been up set for four days. She haven't smiled at all."

"To be honest, she hasn't been her happy and-never mind."

"Guys…"

I turn around in my new computer chair and they look at to see the same face that had sad written all over it. I set on the bed and told them all the stuff that was on my mind.

"Aw Lulu, panic attacks again."

"Yeah 7, they haven't stop."

"And you believe it could what your mom and brother have?" 2 ask in a worry voice.

"Am not sure…"

8 patted my hand, telling it was going to be okay. Not sure if it true. Moving day is three mouths away and there so much and little time. "You know Lulu, the best people are mad…and, we been here for a while now. And you know what," 9 jump on to my shoulder. I wonder what he had in mind. "Before the move, why don't we have a small party."

"9, you guys-"

"Of you taking us in, and being a part of your life."

I look at him, I was like, that was sweet in my mind. I was happy a little. "Yeah, you know too, we're family now."

9 said to me as his hand got caught in my now long hair.

"If you think about, we over heard your mom too, if you have to be home school next year, we'll be with all the way."

7 was right , I smiled at that thought for a moment. As much I wanted to meet and see a new school, they want to help me.

"Yes, you'll be fine." 2 said as he sat on my knee. 3 and 4 were on my other shoulder and they started to laugh. I felt bad for not laughing for days.

**_Me: Sorry for not updating on this again..._**

**_7: Now, it's twom months away, right Lulu._**

**_5: Is scary just thinking about it. _**

**_9: Yeah, Lulu will be in a new house, school, state, everything._**

**_Me: Yeah..._**

**_6: She been down....but....she happy too...._**

**_Me: 6, you're are so sweet. Unlike someone we know._**

**_1: Hey!_**

**_8: *giggle*_**

**_9: Well...Lulu doesn't own me. Well, 9. I mean-I hate when I have to do this!_**

**_7: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_5: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_6: Only helpful ones...._**

**_Me: Till, a hopfully next time._**

**_All: See You In The Next Chapter!!!!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Will We Be Ready

You wonder if anyone had look at this house of my. But, so far….not many. Each is like. Eck for me, now days. And, I haven't really eaten anything hardly, 2 and 5 want me to get some rest. But, I felt tired for days. But, for now, I just have to wait till things were clam.

I felt like I wasn't myself. Weird, even if you did feel like yourself. But, deep down, I knew something was wrong with me. Was it because I was leaving with unfinished goodbyes to people, or was it a place I will never get to see again forever that help me with a story I was written front winter.

I felt lost in my mind. I want to get out of this crowd that was around me. More and more people came and it was hard to breath while moving against them. I wanted to die, but I knew I have love ones even my friends I would miss.

But, in my heart, I could do something insane like that. I knew what I wanted to with my life.

"Lulu? Lulu!" I was writing till pass midnight listing to Beautiful Girl. I was so down these days. It was close now, each day was closer and closer. I feel I was going to go crazy.

"Um….Lulu?"

9 look at me for a moment. I was stress out for odd reasons and good reason. But most of all, good reasons. I haven't talk to them for a bit. More like weeks on end. I was about to cry when I look at them, just like in the movie where they died and those who made it alive. I felt the room for a bit and walk down stairs to see what was left of the place I called home once. I felt confused with my life and now I was starting to think my dream was about to fall apart. I didn't realize the twins were on my shoulders when I came down. My hair was longer so they could hide in it.

"Hard to believe it closer then before."

I told them, not like they would understand how my life is. Since…I wasn't sure what to say anymore. But I knew this import to me now.

"Lulu?"

The others came down and we walked into the bathroom. The noticed my face, I was scared and somewhat happy this move. I was shaking a bit which it not like me or one of my personally traits. Wait, phased that part wrong.

"Lulu…been sad…is it…"

"No 6...its not that…"

I didn't know to say now. All I did these days was write and drawing and watch the limited movies I had to watch. My brothers were getting tired of me watching Repo! The Genetic Opera. And I watched Alice in Wonderland or 9 again. But, I knew I wasn't myself. I didn't want my parents to know. I felt a tear running down my cheek and I knew hit one of them.

"It alright my dear."

2 tried to comfort me but, the results were meanness. I was too up set and confused. I wasn't sure what will happen to me.

"And you said I'm a coward."

I look at 1, what was with him all of a sudden? I remember that little talk, but, that wasn't going to help me much. They tried making me laugh, tried helping me with my writing, even with drawing but everything was messed up.

"Lulu…sad…movie….?"

Not too long ago we watched The Lovely Bones. I loved to bits, and it was inspiring to watch for my Watcher story. It made cried since I never had a movie that made cried before. But, I felt sorry for Susie…she never got to see the world and become a photography or be with the one she loved.

"No 6..."

"If you're sad….you're scared what will happen if…"

5 was on the right track, but I was at my breaking point. The moment people have gotten and my bio dad been…I was ready to do something idiotic. But, running away and heading to Oregon was not my answer…not without my family. Everyone say to positive…but it was hard to be that when everyone around isn't. I was ready to take chance and go ahead leave.

"Lulu…everything will work out. You'll…in fact, we'll all see."

7 told me as she set on my knee and smiled at me. It was hard enough on me then it is.

"Hey, I got an idea. Once we move up there, we like to go with to the beach?"

As much I wanted to say yes, my answer was going to be no till I know what was going on. But, I remember in a song. That things are always how they seem. Guess it was true on the most part. But, I took in a breath in and let it out. I was ready to now.

"Better now?" 2 ask me

"Yeah, I think so."

"No, don't think you are. Are you really."

I laugh a little bit and 6 came to my hand and hug it. I was feeling better then I have been.

"Okay guys, but, you have to help me unpack my belongings once we get there." They all nodded yes. But there hope my family will get a house sooner then I think or they think.

**_Me: Sorry I haven't update on this for while. I'v-_**

**_1: They get it! You been stressed out for a while!_**

**_9: oh no...here we go._**

**_Me: Not me my fault Pope Doll!_**

_**1: Will you stop calling me!**_

_**5: She likes him and yet those two are fighting still...?**_

_**6: Lulu...doesn't own 9**_

_**7: Belongs to Shane Acker**_

_**5: No rude comments**_

_**9: Only helpful ones**_

_**7: Hopefully we'll see you in next the chapter  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Leaving in a Week

"You are vary stupid."

"1, I think it just happen."

"Well, it wasn't something she could help."

Well, you wondering what 1 is going off about right now. See, I fall down the stairs and I hurt my ankle. Not my fault. Blame gravity! Well, I've been…off in away and 6 has notice it too. Well, sort…more or less. But, 6 knew I was hiding something for them. In fact, I was. Not too long ago, my grandma…well…we finally got a house in Oregon. And I haven't told them, I knew 6 would know by know. And…I wanted to make it a surprise. I'm not sure now.

"2, she'll be fine right?"

I knew 5 was going to say something like that. I was going to be fine. I wasn't sure, if they'll be fine on the road for five days. But, they have to be good or I'll- nah, can't be evil anyway. I'm too good of a person anyway. I was able to get out of my weird thing lately, my drawing as improved (writing as well) and I was…I don't know?

"Lulu, are you hiding something from us?" 7 ask me as if I was. Well, I was anyway. "Nothing."

I lied and yet…they starting to catch on when I lie. But, I'm mostly honest all the time. How, I don't, bet 1 and 2 know-now I'm talking nonsense, I think? Wow, I'm starting to turn into those old ladies who starts repeating themselves.

"Alright. What are you not telling us?"

Darn you pope doll, you and you're little tricks. Why didn't you act like this in the movie. That thought was not suppose to come out.

"Well…"

I was worn out today and I didn't want to ruin it for them. And that the point of surprises. And I didn't want to say anything about the move at the moment.

"Alright, we got a house. And…."

"And?"

They all said at once waiting for my answer, but, I want to make sure they understand, that I won't be home school this school year. "Lulu…going back to…public school…"

6 knew, of coarse he knew. "Guys, you have to know…by then, you'll be on your own in the house when I'm in public school."

They all nodded yes, which mean they understand. But, my parents might find them still. I know they're smart. Smarter then me, wow, I think I just…well, moving day coming anyway.

"We're moving Friday…"

I said in a low whisper. Hoping that they caught that or a least heard it.

"What she said?" Well, at least 8 heard it a bit. It was funny how he listen to something I said.

"Guys, we're moving Friday!"

I was waiting for the moment of what when how stuff. But, they didn't. I was waiting for that, and why didn't they? All I saw was the faces of happiness, yay faces and even high on magnet faces. They didn't look too shock. But, 6 broke the silent.

"Road trip!"

I broke in a laugh, just the way 6 said it. I promise a lot of people I would video tape this trip. I was laughing so hard that I fall on my backward

"I'm glad you guys came. You will like Oregon."

Well, I guess weird or strange things can happen here. Well, as long as machines don't attack you out of the blue. I was hoping machines didn't attack us like they had before. Oh well, life is just one big game. And I have some ideas once we're in the green state. Look live guys, Lulu has stuff planned.

"There is one thing I'm worried about."

I look at 5 and saw that scared faces of his. I wondered what had him worry?

"We're not going to get lost are we?"

Wow, now that I think about it, Living with Rag Dolls is a lot better then living with real people.

_**Me: I'm sorry I haven't update anything in so long, but, this-**_

_**6: We're moving to Oregon!**_

_**Me: What 6 said, yes.**_

_**1: She'll lose her net for one to two weeks once she there**_

_**Me: I could have said that-nevermind, you big fluffy-**_

_**1: Since when do you call me that!**_

_**3&4: *giggle***_

_**1: When I am-this is why you're an-**_

_**2: Don't start 1, remember she a member of that club**_

_**5&9: Don't remind us...**_

_**7: Well...this the last chapter of the story.**_

_**Me: I'll work on the next half once I'm settle in, okay guys, I want to thank all of you for supporting and comments on this. This means a lot, I'm shock everyone started making the own version, I'm that all of you enjoy this to the end. Well, I might plan on making a video QAV thing...for this. Anyway, Thank you all for all support!**_

_**All: Bye For Now~ **_

_**Loves from Living With Rag Dolls Cast  
**_


End file.
